Learning Lesson's
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Sequel to The New Rain.Connor learns a lot, he gains a good relationship with Angel, meets new people, then to have it all taking away by Spike,Angel, and him being the new evil. Also Cordy the new big bad?Finished
1. Grounded and A New lil Friend

****

(Ok this takes place one month after Rain's death. Connor is still in pain about losing her. Parings Kay/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Gabby/Wes, Buffy/Spike, and Xander/Willow. Enjoy!)

"Connor Michel Emmet! Get you butt down here!" Angel yelled.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What did your mom tell you to do yesterday?"

"To go with Fred and Gunn on a call." 

"And what did you do instead?"

"I sat in my room and listened to Ra... My mixed CD." Connor folded his arms across his chest knowing a fight was emerging.

"Well you're grounded Mr.! You'll go out with your mom and me tonight on a call. You'll also clean the kitchen and help whoever needs it."

"That's not fair!" Connor yelled.

"Well change your attitude!" Angel growled.

"I don't have an attitude!" Connor argued.

"Don't talk back to me young man." 

"I'm not young." Connor glared.

"You're on thing ice." Angel walked away.

"You're on thin ice." Connor mimicked Angel.

"I heard that!" Angel growled.

"Hey sweetie! I heard the commotion upstairs." Cordy walked up to Connor.

"Hey Cordy. Yeah he's pretty mad."

"Honey, I told you're father not to yell at you I'll try to get you off the hook." Kay walked past Connor and Cordy.

"Don't ever try Kay!" Angel yelled.

"I hate his hearing." Kay grumbled.

"Thanks anyway mom. You were going to try."

"I'm sorry hon." Kay lightly touched his arm.

"How come I always turn to be out the bad guy?" Angel walked up behind Kay.

"Because you always act like it." Connor mumbled.

"Connor!" Angel gave him a don't start look.

"Whatever I'm going up to my room call me when you need me." Connor turned but then stopped. "What's today?"

"September 18 why?" Cordy asked.  
"No reason." Connor walked away.

Kay scrunched her forehead. 'One whole month she's been gone.' Kay looked back at Angel. 'I know what he's thinking it's a father son thing.' Kay nodded. Angel grabbed her hand and started to lead her to his office.

'She's going to pay.' Kay heard has she walked she turned around at looked at Cordy who had started up the stairs. Kay shook her head 'Must of heard wrong.' She sighed.

****

************************************************************************

Connor sat in his room listening to Rain's mixed CD holding a picture of her and Justin. "I miss you." He touched her face and slid it back into his nightstand drawer. A light knock on his door made him jump. "Who is it?"

"It's Cordy sweetie." 

"O, come in."

Cordy walked in the room and sat down on his bed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine just a little tired."

****

************************************************************************

"It's been a whole month." Angel sighed.

"Yeah it's been so hard." Kay leaned against the wall. A little switch clicked on in her mind the motherly switch something was wrong with Connor. "I'll be right back." Kay snapped her fingers and she was standing outside Connor's room the door was open she could she Connor sitting on his bed with Cordy.

"Well what do we know about Kay really? I mean she's a powerful Wicca and she use to be evil how can your father trust her?" Cordy shook her head.

Connor looked at Cordy and noticed Kay standing in the door. "I don't know he's so pea brained sometimes." Connor shifted himself on the bed.

"Exactly she must of put a spell on him or something I say we show him who she really is?"

"What's your plan?" Connor asked.

"I don't know yet." 

"Well good then stop planning." Connor stood up.

"What?"

"Cordy you're just jealous because she's with my dad she hasn't done anything wrong so leave her alone she's already been through enough." Connor grabbed Cordy's arm.

"Let me go and you don't know what you're talking about."

"What you going to do Cordy? You going to tell my dad that I'm getting mad because you're insulting my mom and planning something against her."

"Yeah Cordy what are you going to tell Angel?" Kay walked into the room.

"Kay I was only seeing if Connor really trusted you he does."

"No Cordy you don't like me. I believe the words were 'She's going to pay.'" 

"How did you know that?"

"I can read minds. You're right about one thing I'm very powerful, Angel's a vampire, and Connor very strong I don't think you want to mess with our family especially Connor and me you would be in for a whole world of hurt."

"What's going on?" Angel walked into the room.

Connor dropped Cordy's arm. "Nothing I was just talking to Kay and Connor." Cordy smiled cheekily. 

"No I don't think so I heard everything." Angel shook his head.

"What? How?"

"As I said I'm powerful." Kay smiled.

"You bitch!" Cordy slapped her.

"Look Cordy there's a rule under my roof that you don't hurt or threaten my son or the woman I love." 

"Well then I guess I don't want to live under your roof!" Cordy walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Cordy?" Gunn and Fred walked in holding hands.

"She couldn't follow a simple rule." Connor shrugged.

"Are you all right?" Angel held Kay's face.  
"I'm fine I'm immortal remember."

"Doesn't mean you can't be hurt." Angel kissed her cheek Cordy had slapped.

Connor cleared his throat. "Yeah this is my room I would like some privacy." 

"Sure remember your punishment." Angel, Kay, Fred, and Gunn left Connor alone to sulk.

****

************************************************************************

Connor grabbed two stakes, Kay grabbed a crossbow, and Angel took some stakes and a crossbow.

"Hey you guys going out on a call?" Wes and Gabby walked into the Hyperion.

"No a tip on a vampire's nest in an abandon warehouse." Connor smiled he fighting when he was in a sulky mood.

"All right how you holding up sweets?" Gabby laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Aunt Gabby." 

"Are you sure? I know it's..."

"The 1-month yeah I know." Connor sighed.

"We'll be back in a bit." Angel, Kay, and Connor left the Hyperion.

They were about to go into the warehouse when they heard screaming from down the alley. "Connor you go and check on that." Angel pointed.

"What if it's a demon?"

"Take my crossbow and give me a stake." Connor handed Kay a stake and she handed him the crossbow. 

Connor ran down the alley and almost tripped over a body, he bent down the man was dead. "Help!" A lady screamed. Connor shot an arrow at the demon, the demon snarled and hit Connor into a wall. Connor got up and shot another arrow at the heart, the demon fell to the ground. Connor saw a lady on the ground he ran over to her and bent down. She was dead, he shook his head. He heard sniffling; he turned around to see a little girl hidden by the dumpster.

"Come here I won't hurt you." He held out his arms walking towards her.

"My aunt and uncle." She cried.

Connor crouched down knowing how it felt to lose somebody you love. "Shh... It'll be all right." He opened his arms.

She went into them and cuddled against his chest as she sobbed. "Dad! Mom!" He yelled into the warehouse.

Angel and Kay ran out dust particles in Kay's hair. "Connor who's she?" Angel pointed at the girl.

"Her aunt and uncle were killed by a demon." Connor sighed.

"Sweetie where's your parents?" Kay asked.

"They're dead." The girl sniffed.

"Ok what's your name sweetie?"

"Mackenzie Callie Rivers."

"All right my name is Kay, this is Connor, and Angel. Do you have any other family?"

Mackenzie shook her head no. "Let's take her back to the hotel in the morning. Then we'll contact the adoption agency." Angel sighed.

"No please I don't want to be there again." Mackenzie screamed.

"Sweetie we have too." 

"Kenzie don't worry we'll make sure you have a good home." Connor smiled.

"Con I don't want to be adopted by a bunch of strangers." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled. "Let's not worry about that now I'm tired let's go home." Connor shifted her in his arms. 

She yawned and hugged him tightly. "How old are you Mackenzie?" Kay asked.

"5 I just turned 5." She nodded.

"Good night Kenzie." Connor kissed the little girls' forehead.

"I don't want to go to bed." She whined.

"Fine but when we get back to the hotel you have too." He said sternly.

"Connor don't get to attached." Angel said stubbornly.

"I know." 

****

************************************************************************

Connor laid Mackenzie down in his bed. "Con were are you going to sleep?"

"Right here." He patted to the place next to her.

"O, I usually sleep by myself but for tonight I like company."

Connor smiled and got into bed. "Goodnight Kenzie."

"Goodnight Con."

"Goodnight Rain." Connor whispered.

****

(So Mackenzie is a little orphan girl with no family anymore. She's being sent away in the morning can Connor deal with losing someone again? Review to find out!


	2. New Addition

****

(So Mackenzie is now Connor's little roommate. Connor knows Rain is the most important thing to him in the world but will he be able to get over it? Read and Review please!)

His bed moving up and down awaked Connor. He rolled over to see Mackenzie jumping up and down. "Kenzie please stop that." Connor mumbled groggily.

Mackenzie sat down on Connor's side. "I want to play will you play with me Con?"

"No, I'm tired." Connor opened one eye and looked into Mackenzie's sparkling blue eyes, her brown hair was tousled, and Kay's t-shirt was huge on the 5-year-old.

Angel walked into the room. "Aren't vamps suppose to sleep all day?" Connor moaned.

"Watch it!" Angel growled.

"Angel will you play with me?" Mackenzie started bouncing her bottom on Connor's side.

"Kenzie...please...stop." Connor turned and Mackenzie landed on his stomach.

"Sorry Con."

"Hey hone, Mac are you hungry?" Kay walked into the room opening her arms tot he little girl.

"Yes Kay." The girl jumped into the young woman's arms.

"I'll be down in a minute mom." Connor sat up as Kay and Mackenzie walked out.

"We're going to talk about your smart remarks later."

"We're going to talk about you not caring about my feelings also." Connor grumbled.

"Connor Michel Emmet! Who the hell you're talking to?"

"I don't know! I thought he was my father!" Connor yelled and walked pass Angel.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going young man?"

"To my mom you know the woman who actually cares about me."

Angel was about to grab Connor's arm when he disappeared and Kay appeared in his spot.

"Kay bring him back here!" Angel growled.

"Angel who do you think you're talking too?" Kay raised her hand.

"You wouldn't." Angel glared.

"I would, your son needs his father to car about him he's lost and lonely. How would you feel if you had to kill me and you couldn't talk about it with any one?"

"You're right." Angel kissed Kay's forehead.

"Thank you! Now that I helped you, you have to help your son and me."

"With what?"

"What if we adopt Mackenzie I mean come on Connor is already attached to her."

"You sure about this it could be a little hard since we're both suppose to be dead." Angel shrugged.

"I'm sure."

"Does that mean you're going to be my new mummy and daddy and Con is my brubru?" Connor walked into his room with Mackenzie in his arms.

"Yes." Angel sighed.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie hugged Connor around the neck.

"Kenzie you can have the room next to me and we can go to your Aunt's and Uncle's to get your clothes and things." Connor smiled knowing he didn't have to lose another thing he loved.

"Goody!" Mackenzie smiled. "Kay I'm hungry." The girl held her belly.

"Well come here and I'll make you something." Kay opened her arms to Mackenzie.

"Tanky, Tanky." Mackenzie smiled at Kay.

The females walked out of the room leaving father and son alone once again. "We're still going to talk about what I said earlier." Angel put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine whatever." Connor shrugged his hand away.

"Connor what's your problem?" Angel tried to stay calm.

"O, I don't know the woman I love is in Heaven smiling down at me, my dad and "mom" are so in love sometimes it makes me cry, Cordy is nothing but a self centered bitch, and all I want is to be with Rain!" Tears fell down Connor's cheeks.

"Connor..."

"Don't start! I don't want pity from you." Connor pushed passed Angel.

"Damn it!" Angel slammed his fist into the wall. 

"What's wrong?" Fred ran into the room to find Angel vamped.

"Just a little stress." Angel face went back to human looking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thank you." Angel walked downstairs into the dining area were Connor, Mackenzie, Wesley, Gabby, Kay, Gunn, and Lorne were sitting. Mackenzie was giggling at Lorne who was talking.

"Cupcake it's not nice to laugh at me." Lorne looked at Mackenzie.

"I'm not a cupcake green man." Mackenzie tried to hold her giggle.

"How come she's not scared?" Angel looked at Kay.

"I told her Lorne wouldn't hurt her just like when you turn I think she called it scrunchy." Kay gave a weak smile.

"Scrunchy Angel is kind of scaring looking then green man." Mackenzie stopped giggling.

"No regular Angel is scary enough." Connor mumbled.

"Will reg... Regular Angel hurt me?" Mackenzie looked frighten.

"No he won't." Kay glared at Connor.

"No he only picks on me." Connor stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." Connor walked away.

"I swear he needs to watch his mouth." Angel growled.

"Angel stop." Kay stood up grabbing Connor's plate also.

"Kay but..."

"Don't but me." Kay looked up quickly.

"I'm sorry." Angel took a step towards her.

"Don't even think about it I told you about him but you don't listen to me instead you treat him like he's a juvenile delinquent."

"I do not!" Angel retorted.

"What are you trying to say that I don't know what you think?" Kay scrunched her forehead.

"We're going to get going." Wesley and Gabby stood up.

"Sweet cheeks it was nice to talk to you again." Lorne smiled at Gabby who nodded.

"See what you did!" Kay screamed after Wesley and Gabby left.

"I didn't do anything!" Angel growled.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Mackenzie screamed Kay and Angel turned towards her.

"I'm going to go do the dishes." Kay wiped tears that were starting to fall.

"Kay I'm..."

"Leave me alone." Kay breathed. 

"Well dude you totally messed that up." Gunn patted Angel's back. "Come on Mac we'll go see Fred." Gunn opened his arms out to the girl and Mackenzie climbed into them.

"I'm going to go to my room." Lorne walked away.

Angel walked slowly over to the kitchen. It broke his already dead heart when he saw Kay with her head in her hands crying. He walked closer and was reaching his hand out to her when she looked up tears stung her cheeks and were creeping out of her eyes.

"What? Do you want to hit me?"

"Kay I didn't"

"No Angel I heard your thoughts you wanted to hit me." 

"I'm sorry I was just angry that you were on his side and not even trying to listen to me."

"Your son is dying inside why can't you understand that?" Kay grabbed Angel's face in her hands.

"It happens to everyone." Angel put his hands over Kay's.

"He's 18 Angel not 200 and something." Kay shook her head.

"You're right he never had these types of emotions before maybe if hadn't turned 18 in 14 months we would be good."

"No being a teenager and in love is very hard especially if the one you love dies." Kay let go of Angel's face he brought his hands down with hers and held them.

"I'll try harder." Angel kissed Kay.

"Good and I'll try helping you every once in awhile." Kay hugged him laying her head in his chest. "You wouldn't ever hit me would you?" She didn't lift her head.

"Never I can't believe even thought about it." Angel held her tight.

"I would never use my powers to hurt you either." Kay smiled. "Unless you made me really, really mad." 

"Well could you use your powers to do the dishes so that we can spend sometime together?"

"No you can help me though." Kay grinned evilly. 

"All right." Angel smiled.

"Kay, Angel can I help too?" Kay and Angel turned around to find Mackenzie. 

"Sure sweetie." Kay picked her up and set her on the counter. "Help Angel dry." Kay handed them both a towel.

****

(O, how cute! Connor is really not getting along with Angel at this point. He also hates living life with out Rain. Will they all survive the hardest time of Connor's life? Read and Review to find out!)


	3. Bringing back Pet

****

(This chapter is what's going on in Sunnydale. This chapter is two nights long if that makes sense. O you'll see what I mean. The Scooby Gang is also heartbroken over losing Rain but will they deal a different way?)

"Hey Wil can we do it?" Xander asked.

"Yes all we need is Rain's rock. Are you sure you want to do this Buffy?" Willow looked at her best friend.

"Yes, I think it's what she wants also."

"So, are you going to call Connor?" Willow smiled anxiously. 

"No, we're going to surprise him."

"Luv do you really think she wants to be taken out of Heaven?" Spike lit a cigarette.

"I don't think she's in Heaven or Hell." Buffy shrugged.

"Why do you think that luv?"

"I don't know but I was researching the Amazons and it says that their spirits get another chance to do un finished business only if someone breaks their rock." 

"All Amazons?" Xander looked curious he laid his arm around Willow's hip.

"No, just those in the Royal Family. Lily told me that they were the Chinyere Royal Family. When they die their blood or their essence form a rock." Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder.

"So we have to break her rock hoping that she has un finished business?" Willow questioned her friend.

"Yes, kind of we'll do a ceremony to bring her back and break her rock giving back her spirit." Buffy smiled.

"Buff but remember what happened when we brought you back something followed you here?" Xander stated.

"I know but if she's not in Heaven or Hell whey should it matter?" Willow shrugged.

"Well Xander's right we'll take safety precautions." Buffy looked at Spike who looked weary. 

"What if she comes back like you did?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"What do you mean?" Buffy looked shocked.

"You know less human." Spike took a drag from his cigarette.

"We also should help her and bring digging tools." Xander tried to make Spike shut up.

"You're right." Buffy nodded remembering the cuts and dirtiness of her hands.

"Are we going to tell Giles, Mallory, Chris, Bradley, or Luther?" Wil asked.

"No, they'll all just disagree especially Luther he isn't use to us." Buffy shook her head.

"But we should tell Giles because other wise he'll be mad." Wil nodded her head.

"Bloody I'm going for a walk luv." Spike kissed Buffy's cheek quickly.

"What's wrong?" Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Pet is 15 and you're all actin like she can get through being back to life maybe not even as human as she's suppose to be."

"Spike she's the slayer and as you said she's 15 she deserves another chance." Xander glared.

"Look you poof I care about her too." 

"O, the Big Bad cares about a 15-year-call the Initiative." Xander stood up and walked over to Spike. "Buffy may love you but to me you're nothing but a neutered vamp."

"Really poof?" Spike hit Xander across the face.

Xander came back and looked at Spike. "Where's the pain?"

"O, did I forget to tell you Wil and I took Spike to get the chip removed." Buffy avoided looking at Xander.

"Good." Xander punched Spike.

"What the hell?" Spike growled and hit Xander back.

"Stop it!" Buffy yelled as Xander tackled Spike. "Stop it!" Buffy grabbed Xander and pulled him off Spike and slapped him. Spike laughed Buffy turned and slapped Spike too. "We're not here to see who has more testosterone we are trying to get Rain back." Buffy pulled her hand through her hair.

"Sorry Buff."

"Yeah sorry luv." 

"Good so tomorrow night." Buffy nodded her head.

****

************************************************************************

The Next Night

************************************************************************

"Wil you ready?" Buffy asked as she handed the rock to Spike.

"Yes, ok Spike when the candles blow out you break the rock." Wil kneeled down in front of Rain's grave.

"Ok everyone light your candle." Buffy and Xander lit their candle.

"Protectors of good and evil we come to now to bring back a strong protector the last Slayer she died saving the world we need her back now." The wind blew some of Willow's hair. "She is needed to fight and help mankind bring her back let her pass." More wind blew and the candles when out Spike took the sword and stuck it through the rock a bight light emerged from it and went down through Rain's grave.

"Start digging." Buffy looked at Xander and Spike.

The 3 picked up shovels and started digging while down inside the earth Rain spirit finished returning. Rain opened her eyes. "Ok not cool!" Rain kicked a whole into coffin. "Real smart Rain." Rain punched a hole as dirt fell on her face.

__

I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been

Rain stuck her hand through the hole and noticed the soil moving up. "Rain?" She heard someone call.

"Help me!" Rain beated on her coffin.

Soil fell on top of her but that meant the people were digging faster. Rain could finally see out of the hole that she had made, she inhaled air. Her coffin opened and the first face she saw was Spike.

"Hey pet." He smiled lending her a hand. "Are you all right?" 

She noticed Xander and Willow standing behind Spike. Rain grabbed Spike's hand and pulled herself up.

"Thank the lord!" Rain turned around to see a teary eyed Buffy. She noticed no Connor or Angel she frowned. "Where's Connor?" Rain looked at Buffy.

"He's in L.A." Buffy looked hurt.

"Where's the rest of the rocks?" Rain remembered her mission was to save her half sister Daisy.

"At Giles." Xander nodded.

"Why aren't Mallory, Chris, Bradley, and Giles here?"

"Mallory and Chris are on patrol, Bradley is with his ex-girlfriend and they also don't know we brought you back. Giles just couldn't be here." Wil smiled at the young slayer.

__

And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you  
Ohhh yeah I do  
Rain nodded finally climbing out of the 6ft. hole. Rain then wrapped her arms around Buffy and started to cry. Buffy held her and let the tears flow. "It's all right." Buffy sniffed.

"I missed all of you" Rain looked at the 4 people who had brought her back to life. "Can I call Connor?" Rain looked back at Buffy.

"Sure when ever you're ready."

"He'll have to wait." Rain's memory went back to her mom. "I've got something important to do." Rain started walking towards Giles. 

"Rain what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"You remember that rock Kay smashed right? Well that was my dad's spirit he was staked by my sister's a day or two my mom found out she was pregnant with me my dad was turned to a vamp he didn't think I was his child he even tried to kill me after I was born well any ways my mom had a daughter after she sent me away and of course my dad knew if wasn't his after Daisy that's the girls name was born my mom sent the father and Daisy away she knew my dad would try to kill them my dad murdered my mom and my sisters staked my dad well his wish if his spirit was released to kill Daisy my mom wish was to protect her daughters so I have to release her because she knows where Daisy is we have to get to her before my dad does. I don't even know if she's still alive." Rain stopped in her tracks.

Buffy and Spike also stopped they all turned in one direction a girl's scream. Rain, Buffy, Spike took off running. They came to a clearing where Bradley was fighting a vamp and a girl he was with was trying to escape from another one. Rain was handed a stake from Buffy they both charged at the vamps. The vamp that was attacking the girl bit down into the girl's neck.

__

I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again  
I wanna tell you the weather is fine

"Hey sod off!" Rain yelled the vamp stared at her. "Pick on somebody as strong as you." The vamp threw the girl to the ground and jumped at Rain. Rain went to kick but the vamp caught her foot and pulled up making her land flat on her butt. "You try being dead for a month." Rain mumbled as she tripped the vamp and staked him. She ran over to the girl. "Are you all right? Ok scratch that dumb question." Rain shook her head.

"Casey holy crap Rain!" Bradley stood over the two girls. 

"In the flesh." Rain smiled at her best friend.

"What...How?" Bradley stared shocked.

"Bradley are you all..." Mallory, Chris, and a man in tweed ran up to the group. "Rain is that you?" Tears filled Mallory's eyes.

Rain stood slowly and nodded at her 3 best friends. They all jumped at her and hugged her. Buffy help Casey up and looked at her neck.

"You'll be fine." Buffy smiled.

"Bradley what's going on? What were those things?" Casey looked at the 4 friends hugging.

"Um... vampires." Bradley looked at his friends for help.

"Yeah you know Mallory, Buffy, and I are Vampire Slayers we protect the world." Rain nodded already feeling weird being back from the dead.

__

When the night comes around you were on my mind  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you  
I really miss you  
Ohhh yeah I do

"Ok freaked just a little." Casey turned her head to look at all them.

"May I ask who the bloody hell you are?" The man in tweed glared at Rain.

"I'm Rain what's it to you Brit?"

"Impossible the Destroyer killed you." 

"What did you just call him?" Rain looked at the man.

"The Destroyer you know Angelus's son." 

"Who are you?" Rain was taken back by the term the Destroyer.

"Luther O'Neill I'm Mallory's watcher I would have been yours if the circumstances hadn't occurred. Giles couldn't control the situation so they sent me right away."

"Giles is a perfectly good watcher." Rain retorted.

"Really so does he know his slayer is bringing back the dead?" Luther looked at Rain.

"Yes actually I do." Giles walked up to them. "Bradley you might want to take Casey home." 

__

I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Oh, don't you know  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - I miss you  
I called you today just to hear you say  
"All right let's go Casey." Bradley walked over to her.

"Rain it's great to have you back." Giles opened his arms to the 15-year-old.

"It's great to be back." Rain embraced Giles.

"Rupert have you forgotten that..." Luther was cut off by Spike growling.

"You know you poof you can shut your gab. Rain's back and we would like to just to talk to her because we all missed her dreadfully especially Mallory and with all the very rude things you say to her about Rain I think she deserves time alone with her best friend so sod off!" Spike growled.

"Wait a minute my friend no my best friend was in pain and you treated like what a slave? She's a slayer she could take your head off!" Rain grew angry it was interrupted with a head pain and then a vision. Rain shook her head. "O god Daisy! Giles we have to get to your house admittedly. I don't know how much time I have." Giles and Rain ran to his car. Buffy and Spike started running so did the rest of the group. "Don't let me too late." Rain prayed as she opened the door she sat in the seat and fondled her ring on her ring finger Connor's loving smiled made her calm a little. She needed him now but she couldn't think about him now not with her dad on the look out for Daisy. Rain looked up and the ring sent warmness down her body.

****

************************************************************************

L.A.

************************************************************************

Connor held the picture of Rain he looked at their ring. "Con?" Mackenzie walked into the room. Tears slid gently down his cheeks, Mackenzie sat down next to him quietly. "She the Angel you talk to at night?" Mackenzie looked curiously at her new brother. Connor nodded, Mackenzie held his left hand and stroked the ring. "This ring is really warm." Mackenzie stared at the picture Connor was holding. Connor looked at Mackenzie he was about to say something when his window shattered and 2 demons growled. "Kenzie!" Connor scoped up his sister and put her behind him.

__

You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again

****

(Ok Rain's back and kicking will she be able to save her half sister Daisy? What do the 2 demons want? How will Connor save himself and Mackenzie? Please review!)


	4. Dysfunctional Family

****

(Thanks for the reviews I love them! Ok I have to say my last chapter wasn't the best thing I've ever written but anyways so some demons came through Connor's window. Rain is alive and is on a mission to save Daisy she really wants to talk to Connor but she knows her family comes first. Well will the two teens be reunited anytime soon? Not with out some fighting and troubles.)

"Connor! Mackenzie!" Angel ran into the room. The black demon snarled and threw a fireball at Angel. Kay got there just in time to freeze the fire. "Get Mackenzie out of here." Angel growled as he kicked the black demon. Kay snapped her fingers Mackenzie and her disappeared. Connor punched the blue gooey demon.

"Where's the light?" The blue demon looked around. Connor took that opportunity to trip him. "Cosmo!" The blue demon turned its form into a human.

The black demon froze about to throw another fireball he also changed to human form. "What the hell do you two want?" Angel growled.

"O, come on Angel buddy you know what we came fore." The man who was the blue demon said.

"Levar what are you talking about?" Angel looked curious.

"The light." Cosmo said.

"What's the light?" Connor looked weary.

"The light is a semi-powerful being it can perform magic move things, see into the future, blow things up, and freeze things there are 4 different lights."

"So you're looking for one of the lights here why?" Angel was now frustrated.

"The little girl is the last one alive we were sent here to protect her." Levar answered.

"What's Mackenzie's power?" Angel asked.

"She's able to move things with concentration." Cosmo smiled.

"They have individual names blow things up is the light of Fire, freeze things is the light of Ice, to move things is the light of Strength, and to see into the future is the light of Visions." Levar looked at Angel and Connor.

"So Mac is the light of Strength she's also now my daughter, my son is the Destroyer, my love of my life is Kenya ruler of black magic, and I'm the Scourge of Europe." Angel rubbed his temples.

"Poor you." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Not now Connor." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Connor argued.

"Go check on your mom and sister." Angel growled.

"Fine." Connor stormed out of the room.

"He's a real teenage boy now." Levar laughed.

"I don't need anything from you." Angel glared.

"Sorry buddy. So are you going to let us stay in the hotel so we can do our job?" Levar asked.

"Yeah whatever." Angel shrugged.

"Angel I don't mean to interrupt but you have a phone call?" Fred stuck her head in the room

"Winifred is that you?" Cosmo asked shocked.

"Yes it is how are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?" 

"Great I'm have a handsome boyfriend." Fred smiled.

"That's great."

"Angel cakes don't mean to rain on your parade but Kay insists you get the phone call." Lorne came into the room. "What happened here?" Lorne referred to the broken window.

"Our bad." Levar shrugged.

"Lorne get them a room please?" Angel walked passed him and downstairs he picked up the phone. "This is Angel." Angel listened for an answer.

"Hey Angel it's Wesley um.... I just got an interesting call from Luther you know Mallory's Watcher well he said that there's an old slayer back she had dark hair and kind of had an attitude. He doesn't remember her name but he thinks she might cause some trouble."

"Do you think its Faith?" Angel put his head in his hand.

"I don't know I was just letting you know. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah we need to talk soon found something interesting out about Mac you'll love the information."

"Ok we'll come over tomorrow. See ya."

"Bye." Angel hung up and turned to see Mackenzie sitting cuddle up to Connor. "Daddy are they blue and black man going to hurt me or are they nice like green man?"

"They're nice like green man they've come to protect you." Angel smiled he never got to hear Connor call him Daddy it felt good.

"Goody! Mommy can I go to bed now?" Mackenzie looked at Kay.

"Did you brush your teeth?" 

"Yes mommy." 

"All right. Connor will you take her upstairs?" Kay dragged a hand through her hair.

"No problem. Jump on Kenzie." Connor turned his back to his sister and she hopped on.

"Good night Daddy, Mommy." Angel walked up to Connor and Mackenzie.

"Good night Mac." Mackenzie leaned over and kissed Angel's cheek.

"Sleep tight Daddy don't let the stakes bite." Mackenzie and Connor laughed.

Angel raised his eyebrow at Connor. "What I thought it was cute?" Connor walked upstairs.

"Angel don't you even dare." Kay walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're no fun." Angel brooded.

"Angel cakes you better watch it you could end up sleeping on the couch. Levar and Cosmo are settled." Lorne walked his way down the stairs and past the couple.

Kay smiled. "Whose Cosmo and Levar?"

"They're very interesting they can turn human they're looking after Mac because she's the light of Strength. I'll explain more in the morning. Right now I have to give Connor something." Angel walked into his office and upstairs to Connor's room.

"Look I'm sorry that I taught Kenzie the joke." Connor sighed sitting at his desk listening to Rain's mix CD.

__

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon

You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky

"This came for you today." Angel handed Connor an envelope.

"What is it?" Connor grabbed it slowly.

"I don't know Buffy sent it." Angel shrugged.

Connor opened it pulling out pictures and a letter. "They're from the day Rain died when we were in the park."

Angel looked at them and frowned. The 1st picture was of Connor in his blue jeans and green long sleeve t-shirt and Rain in a pair of tan jeans and a gray tight t-shirt, she had her arms around his waist and his was around her lower back they were facing each other, 2nd was of Connor, Rain, Mallory, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Willow was in a long sleeved maroon shirt and a jean skirt and Buffy was in a light blue skirt and a white tank top, they were hugging next to them was Rain and Mallory was in blue jeans and a soccer shirt, they were hugging and kneeling down in front of the 4 girls was Xander in his baggy jeans and a button up shirt and Connor, 3rd picture was of Rain and her brother's and sister's, 4th was of Rain, Buffy, Mallory, Willow, Dawn was in jean shorts and pink t-shirt, the 5 were sitting on the ground laughing, the 5th and final picture was of Buffy, Rain, and Mallory the 3 slayers Buffy and Rain were hugging they were standing front of a tree and Mallory was standing the split trunk of the tree leaning on the two. 

__

I was changed  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
"Those are good pictures." Angel blinked.

"Yeah she was always so happy." Connor sighed and shook his head. He picked up the letter and opened it.

Connor,

I'm really surprised I haven't heard from you. I guess I understand I know you're trying to get over you're Sunnydale visit. We all really miss you. How's Angel, Kay, Gunn, Cordy, Wes, Gabby, and Lorne? Spike and I have been spending a lot of quality time together except when Dawn wants to go out slaying with Mallory. She says hi and hopes you're doing ok. Dawn, Spike, Willow, Xander, Chris, Bradley, Giles, and Tyler say hi. Tyler has been helping us out a lot him, Chris, and Bradley help Mallory, Dawn, Spike, and me patrol. We've got a demon fighting crew. I hope you enjoy the pictures cause I know I do. Keep in touch because I love you very much. Send your dad and mom my love also. Write back please.

Love always,

Buffy Summers

__

The moment that I saw you cry  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
"Angel a little girl wants you to tell her a bedtime story other wise she's not going to sleep." Kay stuck her head in the room and smiled.

"Ok in a second." Angel looked up. "Connor are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Connor sighed and folded the letter back up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Angel walked out of the room. 

Tears glided gently down Connor's cheek as he looked at the pictures again. He held the picture of him and Rain. "Con..." Kay stopped when she saw the tears in Connor's eyes and on Connor's cheeks. She walked slowly over to him and looked at what he was holding. When she saw the picture she started making a small circle on his back with her hand. 

__

Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
"Mom she's gone." Connor breathed.

"I know hone and I'm so sorry."

"I got to get over it." Connor laid the picture down slowly. "I can't live the rest of my life being angry with dad just because Rain's gone. Even though he took Cordy away and now the thing that was truly mine he took away also."  
"No he didn't Connor your dad had nothing to do with Rain's death." Kay gripped Connor's shoulder.

"You're right nobody's fault Rain is dead." Connor stood up from his desk and turned to look at Kay. "Thanks mom." Connor hugged her.

"You're welcome." Kay smiled.

"She fell asleep 2 minutes into my story and I was had a really good one about a slayer and the son of 2 vampires." Angel looked disappointed.

Connor smiled. "Well I'm glad Rain and I inspire you."

"Well you're relationship should be a tale."

__

The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
I'll always remember...  
"I wish it didn't have to be." Connor's smile faded.

"I know and nobody can take the pain away." Angel rested his hands on Connor's shoulders.

"I understand that." Connor nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I've been saying lately I hate to say but you're an easy target to be mad at ." Connor shrugged.

"I don't know if that an insult or a joke?" Angel thought about it.

"Let's go so Connor can sleep." Kay grabbed Angel's hand.

"Ok goodnight son." Angel turned tripping on a box on the floor.

"Sorry." Connor mumbled.

"It's ok you need to clean this room though." Angel looked around noticing the clothes on the floor, books everywhere, CD's spread out, and pictures in every which direction.

"Ok I'll do it tomorrow." Connor waved his hand at his dad.

"Fine you better." Angel and Kay left. 

Connor looked at the picture one more time and another set of silent tears glided down his cheek. He picked it up and set it in the box of the floor also putting Buffy's letter and the rest of the pictures away after that he climbed into his bed.

"Good night my Angel." Connor eyes shut gently with tearstains on his cheeks.

__

It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
**(What did you think? It's a little on the sad side I know but I promise it will get less sad later. Ok Mackenzie isn't a normal little girl she can move things with her mind and know she has 2 demons watching over her. Angel and Connor's feuding is over. Kay has the family she always wanted even it is a little on the dysfunctional side. Please review!)**  



	5. Killer Dreams and Staking Vamps

****

(Ok so to sum up so far Mackenzie is the light of Strength she also part of Angel's big dysfunctional family, Connor is trying his hardest to get over Rain who is now alive again she's hasn't called to tell him yet because she's trying to save her sister from her vampire psycho dad. Will anything ever be normal? I don't think so.)

"Rain I love you." Connor moved his body away from Rain to look at her face. 

"I love you to Connor." Rain kissed Connor. 

Whey they pulled back pain struck Rain's face. Connor looked at her she brought her hands into his view they were covered in blood. He looked down her stomach was gashed a sword appeared in his hand.

"Rain?" Connor yelled. Connor sat up quickly deep cold sweat dripping down his face. His eyes scanned the room. No Rain in sight.

****

************************************************************************

Rain sat up holding her stomach she pulled the covers forward quickly. "No gash or blood." She whispered. It felt so real that she could still feel the pain. Rain looked around Buffy's room. She looked at the alarm clock it was 11:00 p.m. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her mom's spirit appeared.

"I had a painful dream." 

"Let me get Buffy." Rain's mom started to turn but Rain stopped her.

"No I'm fine. Mom is Daisy alive?"

"Yes, she is but your father is getting closer to her."

"So, tomorrow we'll travel to Washington?"

"Yes, you've got to save her she is just as much as family as your foster family."

"I know it'll be a shock to her to find that she has 9 sisters."

"Yes, not get some sleep." 

Rain laid back down while thinking of words Connor had said to her the day she died. 

"Love isn't between 2 souls it's between 2 people's tied together as 1. Our souls are bound together forever. You're pain my pain, your happiness, my happiness." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Connor." Tears fell from her sparkling crystal blue eyes down her tan cheek.

****

************************************************************************

"Field trip?" Dawn asked excited.

"No you're staying with Wil so you can go to school. Spike, Rain, and me will be back in a couple of days." Buffy finished packing.

"But..."

"No, buts Dawn except you may go patrolling with Mallory and Tyler."

"Yes, but if I come back and find out there was lip action between you and poof you're going to be in trouble bit." Spike picked up Buffy's and his bag.

"All right Spike." Dawn hugged Buffy then Spike.

"Hey Dawnie so Xand and I get to stay with you." Wil came into the house.

"Looks that way." Dawn shrugged.

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked Rain who was staring off into space.

"O, yes I don't have anything to pack."

"You could borrow some of my clothes I wouldn't mind."

"O, that's not the problem I mean you know..."

"O, that kind of clothing." Dawn nodded.

"We'll go shopping later." Buffy smiled at Rain. "Right now go pick out a few outfits from Dawn especially a sweater or jacket."

"All right." The teenage girls ran upstairs.

"Hey all is Rain here?" Mallory walked in.

"Yeah she's upstairs."

"Good because she left this at my house last time she spent the night I figured she could use it." Mallory held a gold/yellow sweatshirt.

"She sure could." Buffy smiled. "Let me take these out to the car." Buffy grabbed the bags from Spike.

"I got it luv."

"Spike I don't want to take any chances with you getting burnt." Buffy held out her hand for Spike to put a bag in.

"Fine luv have it your way." He handed them to her.

Buffy took the bags and when outside. When she came back Rain was ready she had borrowed a pair of jeans, navy blue sweat pants, a white tank top, and a white tee shirt with a girl puppy and under the puppy said girls rule. She put her sweatshirt in the bag.

"Bye I'll see you in a few days be good." Buffy kissed her sister's forehead.

"Bye bit. Remember my warning." Spike hugged Dawn.

"I'll see you in a couple days and we can catch up on a month of stuff." Rain hugged Mallory tight.

"Ok you save your sister." Tears fell from Mallory's eyes scared that her best friend could be hurt again.

"Run Spike." Buffy opened the door. Spike ran to the car smoke starting to come from under his jacket. "Let's go Rain."

"Bye you guys." Rain waved to everyone.

****

************************************************************************

"Pet, Luv we're here." Spike said to the Slayers who were sleeping after the 12-hour drive.

Rain yawned. "Sunnyside, Washington the home of Daisy Julen Currier."

"Sunnyside, Sunnydale." Buffy started laughing.

"Blond moment." Rain laughed at Buffy.

"Hey that's not funny." Buffy lightly punched Rain.

"I'm sorry."

"Luv where's the hotel?" Spike turned to Buffy.

"O, yeah take a left." Buffy pulled out the directions Willow had gotten her. "It should be up a couple blocks." 

"We should start checking around tonight." Rain sighed.

"Do you think she would be out at 9 at night?" 

"It's a Friday." Rain shrugged.

"Right teenagers stay out late." Buffy remembered the good old days.

"When I get to room I'm calling bit." Spike turned into the hotel parking lot.

"She's going to be out slaying with Mallory and Tyler." Buffy giggled at Spike.

"Also probably Chris." Rain put in matter of factly.

"That's is I'm calling and she better be home." Spike got out of the car.

"He's sexy when he's in parental mode." Buffy cracked a smile at Rain.

"To much info." Rain covered her ears.

"Come on Rain you never thought Connor looked sexy?"

"Yeah that one time... Ok I'm not talking to you about this."

"Come on its girl bondage." Buffy walked with Rain inside the lobby. "Especially between girls as close as sisters." She draped an arm around Rain's shoulder.

"I'll tell you later promise." Rain looked up at the older slayer and smiled.

"Ok I'll tell you how I want my wedding."

"Whoa... back up a month you and Spike are getting married?" Rain stopped.

"Yeah isn't that great?" Buffy stopped with Rain to look at the curly haired slayer.

"Perfect." Rain hugged Buffy.

"Good because you're going to be one of my Brides Maid."

"You're having more then one?" Spike walked up to them with the room keys.

"Yes I am you are having more then one Best Man isn't you?" 

"I guess I'll have too." Spike kissed Buffy. "Anything to make you happy luv."

"Then don't call Dawn." Buffy put her arms around Spike's waist.

"Can I least call her in the morning?" Spike and Buffy were walking with the younger slayer following.

"Yes, but don't get all-parental." Buffy let go of his waist.

"I thought you said he was sexy when he did that?" Rain raised her eyebrow at the blond slayer.

Buffy raised a finger to her lips. "O, so I'm sexy when I act parental luv?" Spike gave a devilish grin.

Buffy nodded while smiling. They were out of the hotel lobby about to get their things out of the car.

"Daisy! Somebody help!" They heard a girl scream.

"Wow this is easy." Rain joked. 

Buffy, Spike, and her ran towards the screaming. 4 vampires surrounded 2 girls one had golden blond hair and the other looked exactly like Rain only she was shorter. 

"You know you really shouldn't pick on people smaller then you because you make slayers pretty damn mad." Buffy pulled out a stake.

"Especially when it's a slayer's half sister." Rain pulled a stake from her back pocket.

"When you make luv and pet mad you make me mad." Spike put on his game face and Buffy handed him a stake.

The leader looked at the 3. "Get them!" He yelled.

"Rain we'll get these 3 you get him." Buffy said as the vamps attacked them. 

Rain ran at one of the vamps and flipped over him, she kept running she grabbed the leader and threw him down. "Stay away from my sister." 

The vamp got up. "Liar she isn't your sister!" He punched Rain across the face. Rain kicked him in the stomach and then the face. He came back at her with a kick to the face he then spun her around so she was facing Daisy. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way." He was about to bite down on her neck. When he got a powerful blow to the face.

"Unhand our daughter." Rain's mom spirit boomed.

"Ara?" The vamp looked confused.

"Yes Bran and you almost killed Rain again." Ara laid a hand on Rain's shoulder.

"Rain Angel?" The vamp came out of his game face and smiled at Rain.

"Yes Dad it's me I'm sorry but I can't let you kill Daisy." 

"Luv watch out!" Spike yelled as one of the minions hit Buffy in the back of the head with a rock.

"Dad stop them!"

"Stop!" Bran roared at his minions.

"Luv?" Spike knelt down beside Buffy.

"Rain I have too kill Daisy it's my revenge." 

"Dad your a vampire can you really blame mom for having another child?" 

"Excuse but the hell is going on?" Daisy asked a little stricken.

"Bran this is no time for a family reunion." 1 of his minions growled.

"You're right." Buffy smiled and staked him. She pulled it back out as he turned to dust she threw it at the minion who hit her in the head. Spike staked the last minion with little effort. "Continue." Buffy nodded at Rain.

"Daisy my name is Rain I'm your half sister you also have 8 other half sisters, this right here is your mom she's a spirit she, my friends, and I are here to save you from him who's my dad. Spike and him are vampires also those things that just turned to dust were vamps too. Buffy and I are what you call Vampire Slayer we slay demons and vampires also save the world." Rain pointed to the people as she talked.

"O... k. this is my best friend Jade."

"D this has to be a joke." Jade whispered.

"There they are." 2 teenage boys ran up to Daisy and Jade.

Buffy and Spike were standing next to Bran and looking at the half sisters. "Bloody hell." Spike mumbled as the boys reached the group.

"Antown, Dawane this isn't a good time." Daisy shook her head.

"What the heck is that?" The African American boy asked.

"Antown, Dawane this is my mom. She's a spirit because she's dead." Daisy looked at her mom.

"Yeah that puzzles me how come Bran got to be solid but Ara didn't?" Buffy asked.

"It was the way I made my wish. I wanted to kill Daisy myself." Bran looked away.

"It's ok dad." Rain smiled.

"Yeah Kay can get you a soul." Spike nodded.

"Ok I'm confused." Dawane scratched his head.

"No time to explain." Buffy nodded in the direction of some noise.

"Let's go." Rain started running the group followed her.

When they had gone at least a block they saw some people going into a club. "What's wrong luv?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"I don't know my senses just went haywire." Buffy looked around.

"Ok... may I ask why we just ran?" Antown looked at Daisy.

"I don't know either. By the way Rain these are my friends Antown and Dawane. Guys this is my half sister Rain, her dad, Buffy, and Spike." Daisy pointed at the people as she introduced them.

"Really half sisters you guys look a lot alike." Dawane nodded.

"Yeah I know." Jade looked back and forth between Daisy and Rain.

"Except Daisy is a lot shorter then Rain." 

Rain's cell phone started ringing she reached inside her pocket, Buffy had found it on the ground when she was walking through the cementery.

"Hello?" Rain answered.

"Hey its Mallory have you found her yet?"

"Yes, I've also found my dad. I got to run though. Love you and see you later."

"Ok stay safe. Love you." They hung up.

"Was that bit?" Spike asked.

"No it was Mallory don't be so worried Spike." Rain shook her head while smiling. She stopped and looked down at the cell in her hands she could call Connor. 

"Rain are you all right?" Bran asked his youngest daughter.

"O, I'm fine." Rain smiled.

****

************************************************************************

L.A.

************************************************************************

"Hey Mac." Kay walked into her room.

"Hi mommy." Mackenzie smiled brightly.

"Where's Connor?"

"He's in his room s... sul... sulking. That's what daddy said." Mackenzie frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's sad. I'm going to check on him you keep getting ready for bed." Kay walked to the room next to Mackenzie's.

Connor's had headphones on and was reading a book. Kay shook her head at her new son; she walked slowly towards him reading his mind.

"So, are you enjoying The two Princesses of Barramare?" Kay asked him smiling.

"Yes, it's very interesting." Connor said dully.

"Can I see what your listening too?" 

"Sure it's a the end of the song a new song is coming on it's one of my favorites." Connor handed her the headphones without looking at her.

Kay put them on as the new song began.

__

P.Diddy: Yeah... this right here   
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone   
That they truly loved 

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show   
_I laced the track, you locked the flow   
So far from hangin on the block for dough   
Notorious, they got to know that   
Life ain't always what it seem to be _

Words can't express what you mean to me   
Even though you're gone, we still a team   
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream 

In the future, can't wait to see   
If you open up the gates for me   
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend 

Try to black it out, but it plays again   
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal   
Can't imagine all the pain I feel   
Give anything to hear half your breath 

I know you still living your life, after death 

****

Faith Evans: Every step I take, every move I make   
Every single day, every time I pray   
I'll be missing you   
Thinkin of the day, when you went away   
What a life to take, what a bond to break   
I'll be missing you 

She handed the headphones back to Connor with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to tuck your sister in."

"Mom don't be sad." Connor laid the book down. "I'm getting over it I understand she's dead." 

"I know but it hurts knowing that I made you have to do it." Tears were streaming down Kay's eyes.

"Con... Kay what's wrong?" Angel walked into the room.

"Nothing I'm fine." She wiped her tears away and walked out.

"What happened?" 

"Didn't you hear her she said she was fine." Connor picked up his book again.

****

(Sorry it didn't have much to do with Angel and Connor in this chapter. Rain found Daisy and saved her just in time. Bran is going to get a soul and stay close to her younger daughter. Rain really wants to see Connor and she can't wait to get back to Sunnydale so she can finally go to L.A. Connor is trying very hard to get over Rain except everything reminds him of her.)


	6. Falling

****

(Ok well when we left off Rain had saved her sister and really wanted to talk to Connor. Connor is slowly getting over Rain maybe something or somebody will help him move faster. Read to find out.)

"Connor!" Angel yelled. 

"Yeah dad?" Connor asked from Mackenzie's room where they were talking.

"If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times clean your room." 

"Sorry I forgot." 

"Just do it." Connor went into his room.

"Connor!" Kay yelled.

"Yeah mom?"

"I've told you before not to tell your sister scary stories."

"Sorry." Connor shrugged at Kay whose hands were on her hips.

"Connor!" Wesley yelled.

"Yeah Wes?"

"Where is my book I loaned you?"

"Um... I don't know." 

"Connor I told you to clean your room." Angel walked past him.

"Connor you need to tell your sister that story isn't true." Kay shook her head.

"I need that book Connor." 

"Just leave me alone!" Connor ran out of the building and slammed into someone. "Sorry I was in a hurry." 

"It's ok I'm fine." Connor looked up to stare into hazel eyes. 

"My name is Connor."

"Mine is Casey."

"Casey that's a cool name." Connor smiled.

"Thanks!" Casey smiled while brushing her light brown hair out of her face. "Why were you in such a hurry?" 

"O, I wasn't really I just want to get out of there." Connor pointed towards the Hyperion. 

"Why what's wrong with it?" 

"Nothing really just well everyone was yelling at me."

"O, rents, siblings?"

"Huh?"

"Your parents and/or siblings?"

"Yeah, my dad, mom, and there co-worker."

"Your parent's co-worker can yell at you?"

"Yeah a little." Connor shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Where are you going?" 

"Um... the library."

"Connor there you are." Kay walked up to the teenagers.

"Kay this is Casey. Casey this is my mom Kay."

"Nice to meet you." Casey held out her hand.

"Connor your dad wants you." Kay smiled at Casey and shook her hand while looking at Connor.

Connor sighed. "See you later."

"When?" Casey smiled.

"I don't know. What's your number?"

Casey pulled a pad and pen out of her backpack handed a piece of paper to Connor, and walked away.

"Come on lover boy." Kay grabbed Connor's arm.

****

************************************************************************

Casey's cell rang as she walked down the streets of L.A. towards the library. She pulled it out of her backpack.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey it's Connor."

"Hey Connor!"

"Connor I thought I told you to clean your room." Angel yelled in the background.

"I will in 5 minutes."

"Fine but in 5 minutes otherwise you're grounded."

"Sorry about that Casey."

"It's ok my mom does that too."

"Casey! I've been waiting for 30 minutes!" A girl Casey's age with blond hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing a skintight light blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hang on Connor." Casey put her hand over the receiver. "Sorry Hailie I ran into someone."

"Who are you talking too? You know you can't talk inside the library on a cell phone."

"I know I'll hang up before I got in." She put the cell back up to her ear. 

"Sorry if I got you in trouble." Connor sighed.

"It's ok she'll get over it." Casey looked at Hailie who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I have to go clean my room before my dad has a heart attack." Connor stopped and laughed. "I'll call you later."

"Ok... yeah and when you do tell me what's so funny?"

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Casey put her cell back in her backpack.

"Can we go in now?" Hailie asked with an angry tone.

"Yeah of course." Casey started up the steps.

"So who was on the phone?" Hailie lightened up.

"His name is Connor he's really cute."

"Shame on you Casey Elizabeth Andrews we're supposed to be working on a project and your talked to some guy. I wish I were you." Hailie laughed with Casey joining her.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Connor ran into me and I didn't want to be rude and just leave in a hurry."

"It's ok. I still love you." Hailie smiled.

"Hailie you're the coolest."

"I know that's why I'm your best friend." Hailie hugged Casey. The girls entered the library and walked their way over to the History section. Casey pulled a notebook out of her backpack and also a pen. Hailie searched the bookshelf and found the book they needed and sat down at the table with her friend. "So what is he like?" Hailie questioned.

"He's really sweet and totally cute." Casey smiled.

"So his name is Connor?" 

"Yeah I mean it was weird how we met but he's still totally sweet."

"How did you meet?"

"Well I was in a hurry to get here and he was in a hurry to get out of his dad's work we slammed right into each other."

"Wow romantic." Hailie laughed.

"So Kyle isn't your main guy any more?" Hailie asked.

"Hailie you know he hasn't been for awhile especially since Bradley and I dated." Casey smiled.

"Good." She sighed.

"Why?" Casey gave her friend a curious glance.

"Um... he asked me to a movie."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Case but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would think about it."

"Hailie it's ok it doesn't bother me if you go out with him."

****

************************************************************************

Hyperion

************************************************************************

"Con?" Mackenzie skipped into Connor's room.

"What do you want munchkin?" 

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my room." Connor shoved the box full of Rain's things under his bed.

"Kay told me you were talking to a girl." Angel walked into his room.

"Yeah so." Connor shrugged.

"Daddy will you teach me more moves?"

"Yes, but Mackenzie when you go to school on Monday there's to be no talking about Lorne, Mommy, Connor, Levar, Cosmo, Gunn, and Fred especially about what we do also no magic or no fighting techniques." Angel picked her up. "We'll talk later." Angel turned to Connor.

"All right." Connor sighed.

****

************************************************************************

Later that evening

************************************************************************

The phone ran and Fred picked it up. "Hello Angel Investigations how may I help you?" Her sweet tone said.

"Can I speak to Connor?"

"Yes hang on. Kay it's for Connor." Fred told the very experience Wicca.

"Mac can you go tell your brother phone."

"Yes, mommy." Mackenzie ran upstairs and into Connor's room. "Con the phone." She jumped up and down.

Connor got up and chased her downstairs to the phone. "Hello?" Connor took the phone.

__

I know that I, I can't believe  
Just what the past has brought me  
To the man I wanna be  
I know that we have had some times  
That we can't forget the struggle  
"Hey Connor it's Casey."

"Oh hey."

"Can you come to a movie with two friends and me?"

"Hang on." Connor put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Dad can I got to a movie with Casey and 2 of her friends." 

"Sure." Angel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Casey I can go." Connor said into the phone.

__

Cause we have so far to go  
I know we've changed but  
Change can be so good  
So let's not forget why  
It's understood that  
"All right we'll pick you up at 7:30. Where do you live?"

"In the hotel that I came out of." "

"All right see you in about 2 hours." 

"Bye." Connor hung up.

****

************************************************************************

Sunnydale

************************************************************************

"So Tyler and you also Dawn and Chris." Rain looked at her best friend.

"Yep Bradley still loves Casey even though he knows a long distance relationship won't work."

"How long has he dated her?"

"About a month but the broke up a couple of days ago because Brad knew he wasn't being fair too Casey."

__

Time, look where we are and what we've been through  
Time, sharing our dreams  
Time, goes on and on everyday, baby  
Time is what it is  
Come what may   
"How did they meet?" 

"Bradley went to visit his cousin Kyle and Kyle is a friend with Casey."

"I see." Rain nodded.

"Hey you two ready to find the new big bad?" Buffy stuck her head into the room Rain has been sleeping in.

"Yeah I want to get rid of it so we all can go see the A.I. gang." Rain stood up.

"Ok well you can wear some of Dawn's clothes." Buffy smiled.

"No need I have clothes Mallory's mom took me shopping." 

__

I remember when, mom used to say  
That things are getting better  
And you'll soon be on your way  
Remember those days  
When we would sing at the drop of a dime 

"I would have but I had to work I'm sorry." Buffy bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok I understand let's go." Rain pulled on an Adidas t-shirt.

"Well Tyler, Spike, and Chris are all set." Dawn told the 3 slayers.

"Then let's go."

The 7 of them headed out of the house splitting into 2 groups Spike, Buffy, and Rain then Chris, Mallory, Tyler, and Dawn. Spike was pretty mad that Chris and Dawn were in the same group but Buffy helped him get over it. Buffy, Spike, and Rain went to the cemetery were they had defeated Mitch and Harmony. The found a nest of vamps. The 3 attacked Rain staked 5 vamps with ease, Buffy staked 7 no sweat and Spike took out 3. When the vamps were gone a demon appeared.

__

Way back when nothing mattered 

I know we've changed but  
Change can be so good  
So let's not forget why  
It's understood that  
"You 3 killed my minions then I'll have to kill you." The demon growled he was scaly and green. Buffy ran to the weapons bag and pulled out a sword. 

"Not a chance." Rain smiled cockily and kicked the demon in the stomach. He turned and slapped her. Spike punched the demon across the face. The demon growled and grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a tree.

__

Time, look where we are and what we've been through  
Time, sharing our dreams  
Time, goes on and on everyday, baby  
Time is what it is  
Come what may 

"That's my boyfriend!" Buffy cut the demon's arm. 

He smacked her backwards the sword flying out of her hand. Rain kicked him in the face, the demon glared while his nails grew extra long and he swiped them across Rain's arm. She kicked him were the sun shouldn't shine. He knocked her to ground.

"Goodbye little girl." He pulled his hand back with the long nails.

__

So here we are

And we'll always stay together  
And through it all you know we owe it all to you, you, you, you  
Time goes on and on  
Time, goes on and on everyday, 

Time is what it is  
"She's not a girl." Someone said from behind the demon. "But that doesn't matter." Just as the demon turned around his head fell off.

Rain rolled out of the way. The demon's body dropped to the ground. Rain looked up to Faith with the sword Buffy was holding. Rain didn't give Faith a time to say anything she kicked her legs out from under her. Faith landed with a thud.

__

Come what may  
Come what may

Time, goes on and on everyday, Time is what it is  
Come what may  
Come what may

****

(Ok well Connor's going on a date not knowing Rain's still alive. Rain is doing some happen hunting with Buffy and Spike now joined by Faith. What will happen to between the Rogue Slayer and the Amazon Slayer? I sense a catfight... just kidding. Please review!)


	7. Surprises

****

(So Faith is back and Rain isn't too happy about that. Connor's got a date with Casey who was dating Bradley Rain's best friend. Will Rain be able to get to Connor before he does anything drastic?)

"Why are you here?" Rain jumped up to look at Faith who was lying on her back.

"I just saved you." Faith stood up stepping away from Rain. "A thank you would be nice."

Rain kicked Faith hard in the stomach. "I'm going to ask you again why are you here?" Rain held a fighting stance.

"You know what you're a little brat." Faith took a swing at Rain but she blocked it.

"Ok let's do this the hard way." Rain went to kick Faith in the head but Faith ducked.

"I don't think you deserve to know." Faith tripped Rain who fell but flipped back up.

"Well then I'll beat it out of you." Rain ran at Faith flipping over her kicking her in the back.

"Yeah sure you can't beat me while facing me." Faith mumbled as she pushed herself up.

"I can too." Rain grabbed Faith's shoulders as she turned around and flipped Faith on to her back. "You're right about one thing I'm not a girl." Rain put her foot on Faith's chest and started jerking it around. "Now why are you here?" Rain pressed down hard with her foot.

"I'm just trying to help." Faith grabbed Rain's foot and pulled her over.

"We don't need it." Rain grunted.

"Really I heard you were going to die." Faith went to punch her.

She blocked it and held her arm. "News flash hone I already did." Rain kicked Faith in the stomach. "Tell me when you had enough." She kicked Faith in the head.

"I'm stronger then you imagine." Faith tripped Rain and they both fell with Faith on top. "Now you're going to listen if it kills you." Faith grabbed Rain's shoulders.

"Well I guess you'll have to kill me first." Rain rolled over so know she was on top.

"Luv shouldn't we stop them?" Spike and Buffy were watching the dark haired slayers fight.

"No I want to see Rain kill Faith." Buffy smirked. "Just kidding." She looked at a shocked Spike.

"Pet!" Spike touched Rain's shoulder. Rain didn't really feel his presence she brought her elbow back hitting him in the face while missing Faith and hitting the ground.

"Rain Angel Chinyere-Summers!" Buffy yelled looking at Spike's face.

Rain turned to look at the blond pair. "What happened?" Rain stood quickly forgetting Faith.

"You happened." Spike mumbled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there." Rain looked down at her feet.

"It's ok pet. Bloody hell what now?" The 4 turned to see Luther with the other group.

"Who the hell is this?" Luther pointed at Faith.

"My name is Faith who are you?" Faith folded her arms across her chest.

"Luther I'm Mallory's watcher."

"I don't care if you're the Pope you need to find some manners." Faith looked at everyone.

"You're the rogue slayer." Luther took off his glasses cleaning them off.

"Yes I was but not any more. I'm clean." Faith smiled. "I'm even engaged." 

"What?" Spike, Buffy, and Rain yelled.

****

************************************************************************

L.A.

************************************************************************

Connor looked at himself he was in tan jeans and a black sweater with an orange strip across the chest. 

"You look great." Kay smiled at her soon.

"Thanks I kind of wished I were going out with Rain."

"Well Casey sounds like a sweet girl try to get to know her better." Kay tried to smile.

"You're right." Connor walked downstairs.

Angel was in his office writing a letter to Buffy. "Angel I brought some blood." Gunn walked in.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Angel didn't look up.

"Your son needs you it's his first date after Rain's death." Kay put her hand over Angel's letter.

"He doesn't need or want me." Angel moved her hand.

"Angel... fine I don't want you around me tonight." Kay walked out of the office.

Angel sighed and got up. "Hey Connor." Angel sat down next to him.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk."

"I'm fine." Connor looked at Angel.

"Is Connor here?" Casey, Hailie, and a boy about Connor's age walked in the Hyperion.

"Connor your friends are here." Fred smiled.

Connor, Angel, Kay, and Mackenzie walked towards the 3 teenagers. Casey had a Tommy Girl sleeved shirt and tan pants also her brown hair was pulled back so half was up and half down. Hailie was in flares, a blank tank that said flirty with her blond locks coming down. The boy had on black jeans, a Nike tee, and his shaggy brown hair hit his ears. 

"Connor this is my best friend Hailie and our friend Kyle." Hailie smiled some of her blond locks falling in her face and Kyle nodded.

"Let's go." Connor stepped forward.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to these people?" Casey asked.

"Right." Connor turned to look at everyone. 

"This is my dad, my mom, little sister Mackenzie, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, and my aunt Gabby she's not really but she's cool so she's family in my book. Now let's go." Connor started to leave again.

"What's your dad's name? I already know your mom's name is Kay."

"Angel." Connor mumbled.

"I like that name and now I get why his business is Angel Investigations." Casey smiled. "Angel my name is Casey and you know my friend's names." Casey reached out her hand and Angel shook it as he pulled back he rubbed his wrist. He looked down at Casey's wrist she had a charm braclet with a cross on it.

"What's wrong?" Kay touched his arm.

"O, one of her charms poked me." Angel rubbed his wrist. Casey moved some of her hair off her neck. Angel noticed bite marks on her he then observed that Hailie and Kyle had no bit marks well that's a plus Casey couldn't be a vamp especially if she met Connor during the day. "Not to be nosy but what happened?" Angel asked pointing to her neck.

"You don't have to answer him." Connor told Casey.

"O, just me being clumsy." Casey put her hand over her neck.

"We're going to go now." Connor glared at Angel.

"All right have a good time." Everyone could tell Angel was wearing a fake smile. "Don't get lost and end up in Quor-toh." He mumbled as they walked out.

"I heard that." Kay elbowed him.

"Mommy why did you just hurt daddy?" Mackenzie looked at her parents.

"Daddy's not being a nice person to Connor's friends." Kay picked up Mackenzie and walked away.

"I was being nice." He turned to Gunn. "Wasn't I being nice?"

"Don't even try to get me into it." Gunn put his arm around Fred's waist.

"Charles just answer him." Fred smiled at Angel.

"You were being nice." Gunn nodded.

"Charles he was totally being rude." Fred hit him in the chest.

"But... Angel!" Gunn looked at him.

****

************************************************************************

"Your family's really nice." Casey broke the silence between her and Connor. Hailie and Kyle were in there own conversation.

"Thanks, tell me some stuff about you."

"All right, I'm just turned 16 in the 10th grade, I have an older brother 18 named Brice and a 12 younger brother named Corey, my dad left when I was 4 haven't seen him since and my mom works very hard. How about you?"

"Ok well I'm 18, I have an adopted younger sister who's 5, a dad who works hard at what he does, my real mom died, and Kay and my dad are planning on getting married and I love Kay just like a mother."

"That's cool it kind of socks me that Mackenzie is adopted and Kay isn't your real mom you have her crystal blue eyes and Mackenzie has the jet black hair like Kay and has your dad eyes."

"I just know noticed that." Connor looked surprised.

"Are you guys coming?" Hailie yelled to the pair who were about 50 ft away from Kyle and her.

"Yeah sorry." Casey smiled and walked faster with Connor.

"Um...can I ask you something with out you getting mad at me?"

"I guess so." Casey looked at Connor.

"What really happened to your neck?" Connor looked down.

"I'll tell you after the movie." Casey looked at Hailie who looked away.

"So Connor what school do you go to?" Kyle asked.

"I don't go to school." Connor felt awkward.

"Have you graduated?" Kyle seemed surprised.

"Yeah." Connor shrugged.

"Well were here." Casey announced.

Connor looked at the building in front of him. "What are we seeing?"

"Final Destenation 2." Hailie smiled. Connor frowned at looked away.

"What wrong have you already seen it?" Casey touched his arm.

"No I'm fine." 

"Ok guys come on." Kyle urged the forward.

The 4 teenagers walked into the theater. Connor sighed as he paid for his ticket and followed the 3 friends.

****

************************************************************************

Sunnydale

************************************************************************

"Who in the what now?" Buffy looked clueless.

"Faith I'm glad I found." Rain mouth dropped open.

"Do not tell me you're engaged to Eminem!" Rain looked at Faith.

"I would all like you to meet Marshall my fiance'." 

"Yeah and I'm going to marry Ben Affleck." Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Are these the people you were telling me about?" Marshall/Eminem asked Faith as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes this is Buffy, Spike, and Rain. I don't know the rest of these people." Faith smiled.

"How do you two...meet?" Buffy grabbed Spike's hand.

"It's all right luv." Spike soothed her.

"I got to sit down." Rain plopped down right where she was standing.

"Guys I was shocked too especially since he has a daughter."

"Yep my Hailie Jade I can't wait to go home to L.A. to see her." Everyone looked at Marshall/Eminem. "I've been on tour." They all nodded.

"We're going to L.A. tomorrow." Faith smiled.

"We are too." Buffy nodded Rain jumped up.

"We are?" Rain started wringing her hands.

"Yes I told you we would."

"You're the best!" Rain ran and jumped at Buffy.

"Why does she want to go to L.A.?" Faith looked at the happy young slayer.

"Connor lives there she hasn't seen him for a month you know being..." Mallory was explaining before Luther gave her a glare.

"Look British boy he already knows that's how we meet he was attacked." Faith glared at Luther.

"Ok well then for being dead." Mallory finished.

"Yeah let me tell you it wasn't easy." Rain shook her head.

"I was trying to tell you guys I was engaged earlier last month but that one girl snapped her fingers and poof." Faith grumbled.

"Yeah Angel and her are practically engaged and so are Spike and I." Buffy smiled showing Faith the ring.

"Marshall hasn't gotten me a ring yet but I don't care because his love is all the matters." 

"Well Spike could take away this ring and all the nice things he wants for our wedding and I would still be happy." Spike and Marshall/Eminem smiled.

"I don't think your conversation is appropriate around teenagers." Luther stood straighter.

"I don't think they were talking to you." Rain snapped.

"Rain watch out!" Mallory yelled.

Rain fell to the ground and everything went black.

****

(What happened? Is Rain all right? Ok sum this up Angel/Kay, Spike/Buffy, Dawn/Chris, Mallory/Tyler, Gunn/Fred, Wesley/Gabby, Kyle/ Hailie, Faith/ Marshall-Eminem, Connor/Rain/Casey? You choose what I should call Faith's fiance' Marshall or Eminem? Please review!)


	8. Trouble and Forgiveness

****

(Ok we're going to start off in Sunnydale then we'll hit L.A. On with the story is Rain all right? Will Connor survive his first date with a girl since Rain's death? Read on and I need to know what you want to call Eminem/Marshall.)

Rain blinked and opened her eyes. "Rain are you all right?" Buffy was sitting beside her.

"Yeah I'm good." Rain sat up slowly holding her head. "What happened?"

"Some minions of that Tatu demon." Spike handed Rain an ice pack.

"Don't worry kid we got them good." Faith was standing behind the couch they were at Giles.

"Yes, usually after the demon is killed his minions attack their masters victims and you bare the mark of the Tatu." Giles closed the book and showed Rain her scarred arm.

"Great." Rain rolled her eyes.

"Don't the Tatu only mark warriors?" Luther questioned.

"Well yes and Rain is a warrior." Giles took off his glasses.

"That's what I thought another girl was killed by that demon and she was scarred that means she was a warrior." 

"Maybe he did it accidentally." Giles put back on his glasses.

"Rupert let's be serious." Luther stood up to the ex-watcher.

"I am being serious it could have been an accident."

"But she bared the mark of the warrior princess." 

"Whoa what a minute. Warrior princess?" Rain looked at the British men.

"Yes just like a slayer each generation bares a warrior princess they are hardly ever in the same town together though but the warrior princess defends the helpless." Luther looked at Rain.

"Pish posh the girl couldn't have been a warrior princess if she was she wouldn't have gotten killed by the demon." Spike shook his head.

"Maybe she was new." Dawn shrugged.

"Whatever we're dealing with Rain. Giles are anymore minions going to come after Rain?"

"I don't know how many minions he had but highly unlikely there are any left." 

"So basically I could still be in danger." Rain looked at Giles and he nodded. "Goody." Rain's hand covered her eyes her head shot up as the windows broke opened. 

"More minions!" Mallory yelled.

****

************************************************************************

L.A.

************************************************************************

"So we're alone again are you going to tell me what happened?" Connor pointed at Casey's neck he was walking her home.

"Ok you may not believe me but I don't care because this really happened. A vampire bit me." Casey stopped and looked at Connor.

"Casey I have something to tell you, my parents are vampires, Kay's a witch, and Kenzie has powers too."

"Wow! Are you parent's good?" Casey stepped back.

"Well my dad is everyone told me my mom wasn't but she killed herself so I could be born." 

"Well I can tell you one thing my it's my first date with a vampire's son." Casey smiled and came closer to Connor.

"Um... Casey I have something else to tell you." Connor looked down at Casey's hand which was now entwined with his. 

"What is it?" Casey tried to get Connor to look at her.

"I ca..." Two men appeared. They had been sitting in back of the group at the movies one was African American and the other was whit with brown spiky hair. They looked in their 30's. "Can I help you?" Connor looked at them.

"Yes you can." The African man hit Connor in the head with a pipe.

"Help!" Casey screamed.

The white man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream or you friend won't live." He whispered.

Tears fell down Casey's face and the men took her and Connor to a blue junky van. They slammed the doors shut. Casey tried to wake Connor up.

"He'll be out for a while." One man said from the front.

"What do you want!?" Casey screamed.

"She'll tell you." Rock music blasted through the van. 

Casey turned and tried to kick the back doors open. The music was quiet. "Don't try they chained." It went back to blasting.

Casey crawled over to Connor and laid on his her head on his stomach tears fell down her cheeks making a wet stop on Connor's shirt.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

__

Suddenly, it happened so fast  
I couldn't believe the news that I received  
My heart stopped as I hit the floor  
****************************************************************************

Hyperion

************************************************************************

"Where is he?" Angel paced the floor.

"Angel don't worry he's probably taking one of his walks." Kay was sitting down talking to Fred.

"Yeah Angel cakes you know Connor he likes to walk." 

"I never got why he takes walks now Cordy and me always wondered what he was doing." Fred looked at the group.

__

I fell to my knees cryin', "Lord, help me"  
No matter what times brings  
Or the changes we go through  
"Maybe we should tell her." Gunn looked at Angel he hated keeping a secret from Fred.

"I guess you're right." Angel stopped pacing when Wesley and Gabby walked in.

"We've scanned the area's he usually around no sign of him." Gabby sighed.

"We were about to tell Fred the Sunnydale tale." Angel sat next to Kay.

"Daddy my head hurts." Mackenzie walked down stairs in her teddy bear shorts and tank top pajama set.

"Well I'm going to tell a story you can listen." Mackenzie walked over to Angel and sat in his lap. "Fred some things happened in Sunnydale that really affected Connor." Angel began.

****

*1 Hour Later*

__

In life there's some things  
We just can't prepare for  
I don't care what they say

Mackenzie lay sleeping in Angel's arms, Fred had tears in her eyes and was holding Gunn's hand, Gabby and Kay were looking at there feet, Wesley had his arm wrapped around Gabby's shoulders, and Lorne sat there just starring at all the humans. Fred looked at Kay.

"You _were_ so evil." Tears flowed down Fred's cheeks.

"I know." Kay whispered.

"I forgive you, I think Connor and Angel do too." Fred wiped tears away.

"I do forgive you." Angel looked at Kay.

"I know you do and I also know Connor does but I don't think Rain could ever and she's not alive to tell me." 

****

************************************************************************

Sunnydale

************************************************************************

__

Don't care what they do  
I don't care what they think  
Gonna love you for the rest of my life

"You know you would think these minions would be smart and know I'm a warrior." Rain was being held by a vamp she brought her leg up and kicked him square in the face.

"Here pet." Spike threw a stake to her and she staked the vamp.

Rain grabbed her scarred arm in pain. Buffy staked the last minion and ran over to Rain. "Rain what's wrong?"

"My arm it really hurts." 

"Maybe we should take her the hospital." Dawn looked at her friend.

"Yeah Dawn's right maybe some medicine will help." Mallory looked worriedly at her best friend.

__

Don't they know  
True love never dies  
I promise to love you

"I don't think we should they'll ask questions." Luther shook his head.

"No one was talking to you." Faith glared.

"Faith." Buffy shook her head.

"Well no one was talking to him." Faith mumbled.

"Look Luther you don't have control over Rain or me so we're going to the hospital." Buffy grabbed her purse.

__

For the rest of my life  
Life goes on, that's what they say  
Time will heal all your pain away

Spike helped Rain. "Don't worry I'll be ok." Rain smiled at Mallory.

Spike, Buffy, and Rain went to the hospital. "Well Ms. Summers you have some pretty bad scratches." The doctor looked at Rain's arm. "Do you have any more scratches?" 

"No, this is it." Rain looked at her arm.

"Well I can tell you one thing it's not infected but something like that would hurt let me wrap it for you and then I'll give you some pain medication." The young male doctor smiled.

__

But I feel, feel so alone and  
Now you're gone, how can I live on  
No matter what times brings  
Rain smiled. "All right." She winced as he wrapped it.

"How did this happen? I've seen some pretty bad wounds and some pretty weird ones here in Sunnydale." 

"I fell out of a tree." Rain shrugged.

__

Or the changes we go through  
In life there's some things  
That we just can't prepare for

"Ok you don't have to explain the only thing is I've only seen one other scratch this bad and the girl is dead." The doctor frowned.

"I heard." Rain mumbled.

"Hopefully this won't happen to anyone else." 

"I don't think it will." Buffy walked into the room.

"O, Ms. Summers I can tell you your sister will be all right."

"She's not my sister." They said in unison.

"Cousin?"

__

I don't care what they say  
Don't care what they do (What they do)  
I don't care what they think (Some times I love you)  
Gonna love you for the rest of my life (Yeah)  
"No." They answered.

"Ok just same last name?"

"Yes." They smiled.

__

Don't they know (True love)  
True love never dies (It never, never, never, never dies)  
I promise to love you (Gonna love you, gonna love you)  
For the rest of my life (For the rest of my life, ooh)  
"She's staying with me because her family moved and she wanted to see some of her friends." Buffy lied.

"I see. Well this young lady will be all right. I just got to go find her file and jot this down." The doctor walked out.

"Buffy won't my file say I'm dead?" 

Buffy stood there. "Yeah." She nodded.

"I have to say it gets weirder." The doctor walked back in and closed the door. "This here says your dead."

__

Until I see you again  
I'll hold on to sweet memories, yeah  
I'll treasure the times we spent  
I see your eyes, you realize  
"Well see I was in a coma and everyone thought I was dead." Rain nodded.

"All right well I'll just change that there and you can be on your way after Ms. Summers signs this." The doctor handed Buffy a form.

"Thank you Dr.?"

__

I see your face, I see your smile  
Callin' out my name  
I don't care what they say  
Don't care what they do (What they do)  
"Dr. Woodard." He smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy handed him the form.

"Do you think he believed us?" Rain asked on there way out to the car.

"No but o, well." Buffy shrugged. "He looked nice enough."

"Yeah I can't wait to see Connor." Rain opened her door.

__

I don't care what they think (I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you)  
Gonna love you for the rest of my life (For the rest of my life)  
Don't they know (True love)  
True love never dies (Never dies, no)

"I know you can't but you know he might be mad that you didn't call him." Buffy sighed.

"I understand that but I've been busy saving my sister and Sunnydale with help from you guys." Rain looked at her arm.

****

************************************************************************  
L.A.

************************************************************************

Casey rolled over she felt a pillow under her head and she open her eyes. Barely any light shone where she was which looked like a basement. She scanned the room to find a dresser, washer machine, boxes, and a desk. She turned and say Connor laying next to her. They were on top of a mattress. 

"Connor?" Casey tug his arm.

__

I promise to love you (Gonna love you)  
For the rest of my life (For the rest of my life)  
What they say  
What they do (I don't care, baby)  
"Rain?" Connor turned over to face Casey.

"No it's me Casey." 

"Where are we?" Connor grabbed his head. 

Casey looked around and saw something a top the desk she stood up and walked over to it. It was aspirin and a note. Which read 'For the boy.' Casey grabbed the aspirin and the bottle of water that stood next to walked back over to Connor.

"Here." Casey handed it to him. "I'm not sure where we are at but I know we've been kidnapped." Casey sighed.

__

What they think (I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you)  
Gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do  
What they think  
"Kidnapped?" Connor looked at her funny.

"Yeah and I don't know if we'll get out of here for awhile." Tears fell down Casey's cheek.

"Don't be scared Casey I'm here." Connor sat up slowly.

"I know but my mom is probably really worried."

"My dad probably isn't he probably thinks I'm out on one of my walks."

"Walks?" Casey turned to look at him.

"Casey I was trying to tell you that I was in love with girl named Rain but I had to kill her..."

"You what?" Casey screamed.

"Let me tell you the story." Connor sighed. He told Casey everything that happened in Sunnydale.

"Connor she's not dead anymore." Casey said slowly.

"Impossible." Connor shook his head.

"She was the one who saved me when the vampire attacked. You must really love her if you still wear the ring." Casey looked at Connor's hand.

"I do and I always will." 

__

'Cause I promise (I promise)  
To love you for the rest of my life  
For the rest of my life  
**(So Connor knows Rain is alive. What happens when Rain finds out Connor has been kidnapped and was on a date with Casey the girl she saved? Can Angel find his son and Casey? Who would want to kidnap the Destroyer and Casey any way? Review to find out more.)**  



	9. Scoobies and the Fang Gang reunited

****

(Since I'm on a sugar high I decided to write some more another chapter even though I don't know what to call Faith's fiance' I'll guess I'll pick and you'll find out which one. Connor and Casey are kidnapped the Scoobies are on the way to L.A. to see Connor let's see how Rain reacts and how the Fang Gang act when they find out Rain's alive.)

"Any one here?" Buffy yelled from the lobby of the Hyperion with Rain at her side.

"Buffy what are you... Rain?" Angel walked into the lobby from his office.

"In the flesh." Rain smiled.

"The others are coming later but Rain wanted to get here early." Buffy smiled.

"Where's Connor?" Rain looked at Angel.

"I don't know." Angel sighed.

"Casey!" Kyle walked into Hyperion with Hailie.

"She's not here." Angel scratched his head.

"She never came home last night her mom is worried Connor told us he would walker her." Hailie looked frantic.

"Wait Connor was out with a girl?" Rain looked at Angel.

Angel gulped. "Yeah."

"Who are you?" Kyle looked at Rain.

"Rain I'm Connor's... well I think and hope I'm Connor's girlfriend but I died so that did give him a right to date." 

"Back up and stop you were dead?" Hailie looked even more scared.

__

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
"Yeah Connor had to kill me to save the world believe me it was the first time I saw a older teenage boy cry." Rain frowned.

"Would Connor kill Casey?" Kyle asked.

"No, not unless she was a demon." Angel shook his head.

"Demons and vampires what's next?" Hailie put her head in her hands.

"You know about vampires?" Angel, Buffy, and Rain looked at Hailie.

"Yeah Casey got bit by one when she went to visit my cousin Bradley in Sunnydale." Kyle sighed. "Bad break up for the both of them.

"Perfect you save a girl who was dating your best friend and then she gets a date with your boyfriend." 

"Bradley's your best friend and you staked the vamp for Casey?" Hailie looked shocked.

"Yes is there a problem?" Rain sat down.

"No, but we both thank you." Hailie smiled.

__

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around 

"We should work together to find them." Angel looked at the teenagers and Buffy.

"Angel there was no sign of... him." Gunn and Fred walked into the Hyperion both looking tired and worn out. Gunn just stared Rain. "Is that who I think it is?" Gunn looked at Angel and then to Buffy.  
"Hey Gunn." Rain put her chin in her hand.

"O, sweet Mary and Jesus. Rain?" Lorne walked into lobby. Gunn walked closer to the young Amazon.

"You mean Connor's Rain?" Fred looked surprised.

"Yes, it's me." Rain frowned.

"Daddy is Con home?" Mackenzie bounced down the stairs.

"No, Mac he isn't."

"Hey it's the angel Connor talks to at night and the lady that's in a picture with her." Mackenzie walked up to the group, Rain smiled at the mention of Connor's nickname for her.

"What's your name cutie?" Rain looked at the little girl.

__

We found our way out  
on you I can depend  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
"Mackenzie but everyone except Con call me Mac, Con calls me Kenzie but if they're mad it's Mackenzie, but if they're really mad it's Mackenzie Callie Rivers-Emmet." Mackenzie sat down next to Rain.

"Well most people call me Rain except Connor calls me his Angel." 

"How did this happen?" Buffy looked puzzled.

"Here parents are dead and her uncle and aunt were killed by a demon and Connor saved her so we adopted her." Angel smiled at the young girl.

"She's very pretty." Buffy looked at the ball of energy.

"Connor?" Kay walked down the stairs looking at Angel.

"No, I've come to the guess that he's been kidnapped because Casey didn't return either but we do have some guests." Kay looked at the people.

You could tell she was tired . Bags under her eyes, which were also red and puffy from crying, she was in a night gown, and she grabbed the railing to help herself downstairs.

"Let me help you." Rain stood up and walked over to the powerful Wicca.

"Rain?" Kay looked at the young slayer tears filling her eyes.

__

There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

"Don't cry. I'm fine." Rain smiled and helped the young woman to the couch.

"You look beautiful as always." Kay smiled at the brown haired slayer.

"Thanks no offense but you look a mess." Rain sat down in between Kay and Mackenzie.

"I'm worried about Connor." Kay brought her hand through her tosseled hair.

Rain's head fell. "Rain?" Angel walked towards her.

"No, she has visions." Buffy held up her hand.

Rain's head came back up. "He's in trouble." 

"Connor?" Angel looked at her.

"Yes, a demon had a sword to his throat, it was raining, down by the beach near a beach house standing alone, and Casey was there." Rain nodded.

"Well we know where to start." Gunn started to leave.

"Why don't I just do a spell to find Connor?" Kay looked at Angel.

"Your too weak." Angel knelt down in front of Kay.

__

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

"Wait till Willow gets here." Buffy looked at the couple.  
"All right what do you need?" Gunn looked at Kay.

"I'll write it down." Kay stood up but fell back down.

"Let me take you upstairs and I'll get you a pad and pencil then you're resting." Angel picked up Kay and took her upstairs with Gunn and Fred following.

"Will you save Con from the bad thing?" Mackenzie looked at Rain.

"Of course and I'll save Casey." Rain looked at silent Hailie and Kyle.

"Thank you could you call this number when you found something." Hailie pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack and wrote it down. "We have to get to school." Hailie and Kyle left with Kyle's arm around Hailie's shoulder.

Rain sighed and looked at Buffy. "We'll find him." Buffy smiled. "Let's go get our bags." Buffy and Rain went outside and both came back in with a duffel bag.

"I was wondering where you two went." Angel looked at the slayers. "I take it you two need a room?" Angel looked down at their bags.

"Yes that would be great. You might want to give Rain a room to keep." Buffy smiled.

"That reminds me I need a phone I have to call Jewel and Richard." Rain followed Angel and Buffy upstairs. 

"You can use this one." Angel gave Buffy a room. "Since you're going to probably be living with use you may share a room with Mackenzie." Angel led Rain to her room.

__

When you believe  
miracles happen  
You showed me dreams come to light  
Rain opened the door the room had bunk beds with blue decoration, it was painted orange, had a wood dresser with a purple bear and some little antiques, blue carpet, a trunk was set a the end of the bunk beds, a mirror and pictures hung on the walls. Rain set down her bag.

"Can I use the phone?" Rain looked at Angel.

"Yeah there's one in the lobby." Angel smiled. "I'm going to check on Kay." 

"All right thanks." Rain walked away.

"Rain?" Angel called after her.

"Yeah?" Rain turned around.

"It's great to have you back." Angel smiled and turned around.

Rain smiled and turned back around to go downstairs to call her foster parents. Rain breathed deeply as she dialed the number she had gotten from Mallory.

"Hello?" A boy answered.

"Is Jewel or Richard home?" Rain said shakily.

"No they're at work may I take a message?" 

"Who am I speaking to?" Rain hands were shaking.

"I'm Rick they're son." 

"Rick? It's Rain." 

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Rick said angrily.

"No it's really me." Tears fell down her cheeks.

__

That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When you believe  
"Rain but how?" Rick calmed down.

"Resurrected." Rain said plainly. "I need to see you guys. I'm going to live with Angel though but I want to see you."

"We would love to see you too." Rick sniffled. "We kept everything of yours you know how she is didn't want her little girl gone."

"Yeah I know." Rain laughed.

"Well let me give you our address and you can visit us today if you like. It's 322 Geneva Rd." Rain wrote down the address.

"All right well I'll try to find a time when do mom and dad get off?"

"4 you can come around 3:30 if you like."

"I'll call to tell you. I have to go bye. Love you."

"Bye love you too." Rain hung up.

"Hey kid." Faith walked into the Hyperion.

"Hey Faith I thought you and Marshall were going to stay at his house until the rest of the gang got here." 

"Well his daughter is at school so we decided to come here." Marshall walked into smiling and wrapped his arms around her.

__

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place

"Daddy! Some people are here!" Mackenzie yelled from her spot on the couch.

"Daddy?" Faith looked at Rain.

"Faith?" Angel walked down the stairs.

"I guess your daddy." Faith smiled.

"She's not really mine I adopted her." Angel smiled at Mackenzie.

"O, sorry this Marshall, Marshall this is Angel. Marshall and I are engaged." Faith kissed Marshall's cheek.

"Nice to meet you." Marshall stuck out his hand to Angel.

"You too."

"Daddy I really want Con." Mackenzie whined.

"Mac, I do too." Angel looked at Rain. "Mac why don't you show Rain around the hotel and you may go into Connor's room." Rain smiled and walked over to the young girl.

"Come on we'll have some fun." Rain reached out her hand.

Mackenzie grabbed it and led the way upstairs. Their first stop was a abandon room. 

"Con says a lady use to live her before she tried to hurt mommy." Mackenzie looked up at the older girl. Rain nodded as the girl drug her to the next room. "Daddy's going to make this my play room." Rain looked at the empty room.

"That's cool." Rain smiled.

__

This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
Mackenzie closed the door and pulled Rain to the next room. "This is Con's room." Mackenzie opened the door to reveal a dark green room. Rain walked inside and looked around on the desk lay Rain's football necklace as she made her way over to the bed Mackenzie ran and pulled a box out from under it.

"Con keeps everything in here." Rain looked down at the box she slowly pulled her favorite teddy bear out. 

"Mr. Teddy." Rain smiled and looked back in the box. "My diary." Rain reached down and picked it up. "My pictures." Rain pulled them out and sat on the bed. She smiled at the first picture Connor and her in the park the day she died.

"O, yeah I'm the only one who knows he keeps this here." Mackenzie opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture frame she handed it to Rain.

"Justin and me." Rain whispered.

"How's the tour?" Buffy walked inside the room.

"Sad." Rain sighed.

"Why is Con's angel sad?" Mackenzie sat down next to Rain.

__

Nowhere, Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
"I miss Connor." Tears filled Rain's eyes.

"Me too. Con was suppose to be her on my first day at a new preschool." Mackenzie lowered her bottom lip.

Rain set down the stuff she had in her hand and picked up Mackenzie. "I'm going to find Connor I promise." Mackenzie smiled at the young slayer.

"Tanky will you help?" Mackenzie looked at Buffy.

"Of course I will." Buffy smiled.

****

************************************************************************

Later(3:00 p.m.)

************************************************************************

"Where are you going?" Faith looked at Rain who was brushing her hair.

"To see my family." Rain finished her hair and turned to face Faith.

Rain was wearing a white collared tee with a Tommy sweater over it and Tommy jeans her hair was half up and half down.

__

Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
"Well who's taking you?" Faith and Rain left the room.

"Fred is I wanted her to get to know me better since I'm going to be living with her."

"Are you ready?" Fred asked when they came downstairs.

"Yes, are you?" 

"Yep." Fred smiled. Gunn handed Fred the keys to the truck and the two went outside to get in the vehicle. "I'm glad you wanted me to come with you." Fred started the truck and pulled out.

"Well Connor, Gunn, Angel, and Wes told me a lot about you and Cordy I couldn't wait to meet you guys." Rain smiled at Fred. "It's too bad Cordy went wacko."

"Truth is I never liked her very much she was always worried about Angel and her feelings that she forgot about everyone else." Fred shrugged.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you. Connor said you were a very nice person so sweet and caring he said I reminded him of you."

"He's right you are a lot like me except the whole you can kick some major butt." Fred laughed.

"I'm sure you kick some major butt too." Rain reached for the radio.

"O, am I babbling." Fred looked at Rain.

"No, I just haven't heard music in a while but if you rather talk I don't care." Rain sat back.

"I'm sorry I'm a little paranoid sometimes." Fred blushed.

__

All things will come with a little time   
When you believe  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light

"It's all right Fred really I just love being around people again." Rain grinned.

"You're so sweet no wonder Connor loved you enough to be broody...at Angel." Fred turned away quickly.

"Connor was mad at Angel?"

"Yeah, he would snap back, wouldn't listen, went out into all hours of the night, and just gave death glares." Fred sighed.

"What have I done?" Rain whispered.

"O, sweetie don't worry they're ok now and when Connor sees you he'll love Angel to death." Fred tried to smile.

"I hope so." Rain nodded.

"Well are you ready?" Fred pulled the driveway.

"I am." Rain and Fred got out of the truck.

Rain stopped at looked at the house in front of her two stories, with a two door garage, a front porch which had a swing, a small garden, and a basketball hoop. They walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Justin opened the door and smiled. "Rain Angel Summers!" He hugged his foster sister. "I missed you so much." Tears filled the teenage boys eyes.   
"I missed you too. Justin this is Fred she works and lives with Connor and Angel, Fred this is my second oldest brother Justin."

"It's nice to meet you." Justin let go of Rain and shook Fred's hand. "Come in. I'll get the rest of them."

__

When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

"Mom, Dad, Rick, James, Ryan get your butts down here! You have to see this!" 

Jewel and Richard walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Pounding feet were heard on the stairs and the 3 boys entered the living room. The Summers all just stood their and stood at Rain.

"My baby girl?" Jewel walked over and hugged Rain tight.

"Mom I missed you." Rain hugged her foster mother tightly.

"I missed you too." Jewel kissed Rain's forehead.

"We all did." Richard smiled.

"Guys this is Fred, Fred this is my mom, my dad, Ryan, Rick, and James. Fred works with Angel and lives with Connor and Angel she also dates Gunn."

"I'm glad to meet you all." Fred smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Fred. Would you like something to drink?" Jewel asked.

"No I'm fine."

__

When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

****

************************************************************************

7:00 P.M.

************************************************************************

Rain's cell started to ring. "Hello?" Rain answered.

"Rain it's Buffy the gangs here so you need to come back." 

"All right we'll be there soon." Rain hung up. "Well Fred and I have to go. Willow has come and we're going to find Connor." Rain smiled.

"Well come back." Jewel hugged Rain.

"I will love you all."

"It was nice meeting you." Fred smiled.

"Come back and we can plan you're wedding since I'm a wedding planner."

"Well thank you I'll sure do that." Fred and Rain got in the truck and drove back to the Hyperion.

Rain and Fred walked into the Hyperion to see a whole bunch of people. The thing that caught everyone's eye was Marshall fighting with Hailie. 

"You said you wouldn't date any more!" Hailie screamed.

"I'm sorry but I love Faith!" Marshall yelled back.

"Well then you don't love me dad!" Hailie was about to walk away when Faith grabbed her arm.

__

You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe

"Hailie I'm not trying to take your place in your dad's life I swear I don't want you mad at him." Faith looked at the girl.

"Dad?" Rain looked at a man Angel and Gunn were carrying.

"O, he's your dad he was out back and I sensed he was a vamp." Angel looked down at Bran.

"Dad wake up." Rain shook his arm.

"I'm sorry dad and Faith you'll make a great mom." Hailie hugged them both.

"Rain?" Bran shook his head.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine but two kids were kidnapped last night." 

"I know we're going to find them." 

"Are we ready?" Willow asked her and Kay were sitting on the floor.

"Yes but how does this work?" 

"It'll show us where they are and then we'll go and find them."

"Excuse me I'm looking for Kay." A young man walked in the door.

"I'm her." Kay stood up.

"Well I'm your white lighter my name is Troy." He smiled.

__

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe

****

(If anybody watches Charmed they know what a white lighter is but if you don't you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Well Marshall is Hailie's dad and Rain got to see her foster family again will she be able to see Connor? Review to find out.)


	10. Secrets

****

(Yeah I think it might be a while till I update unless I get more reviews because I have other stories that need to be worked on with more readers. I hope you enjoy it! Kay's got a white lighter and Faith is taking on motherhood with Hailie.)

"A whata?" Xander looked at Troy.

"White lighter special Wicca's get them they heal wounds and can probe out of places." Giles looked at Xander while fixing his glasses.

Kay started to walk over to Troy but passed out. "Kay!" Angel ran over to her.

"Let's get her upstairs." Troy looked down at Kay.

Angel, Troy, and Mackenzie made their way upstairs. Angel carried Kay in his arms. "Is mommy all right?" Mackenzie looked up at Angel who laid Kay down on their bed.

"She'll be fine." Angel picked up Mackenzie.

"Angel?" Kay opened her eyes.

"Kay how are you feeling?" Troy looked down at her.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure your body isn't use to you being pregnant." Troy shrugged.

"Pregnant!" Kay and Angel yelled.

"O, you two didn't know?"

"No, for you information my body is used to it I've been pregnant before." Kay looked down.

"By who?" Angel yelled outraged.

"You." Kay whispered

__

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said 

"When?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"The night you left I figured it out. For 9 months a demon took care of me I didn't know he was going to kidnap my baby to get back at you the only thing he let me do was name it. He wrote the name down and tucked it inside the blanket. He told me he was going to let the baby rest but he never came back." Tears filled Kay's eyes.

"For you information I knew you've been pregnant before." Troy smiled. "The demon found a way to the present and 5 years ago he dropped your baby girl on a step in L.A. not knowing Angel and you were going to end up here and the people who raised the girl told her that they were her aunt and uncle."

"What is her name?" Angel looked at Kay.

"Mackenzie Callie." Kay looked at the little girl who sat at the end of the bed.

__

All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost 

"She has the same name as me." Mackenzie looked at the grown ups.

"Troy?" Angel looked at the white lighter.

"Yes, she is yours." 

"Mackenzie we're your real mommy and daddy." Kay looked at the little girl.

"But my parents are dead."

"No, we just lost you and couldn't find you."

"So Con is my real brother?" Mackenzie looked at the them.

"Well he's your half brother." Kay smiled.

"She's mine." Angel looked at the little half vamp and half Wicca. 

"Maybe that's where her strength comes from." Kay smiled.

"You mean the whole when she punched me and hurt my stomach."

"Yes, that." 

"How are you feeling?" Rain walked in the room.

"Great I found out I'm pregnant and I got a child of mine back." Kay smiled.

"What?"

"Mackenzie is really ours it's a long story but Kay and Troy have assured me that she is." Angel smiled wide.

__

If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?   
I keep asking myself, wondering how 

"Well she looks a lot like you guys." Rain grinned at Angel. "But not to ruin a family reunion my dad has assured me that Casey and Connor were kidnapped he saws he saw the whole thing also after we find Connor we need to work to get my dad a soul or something." Rain looked at Kay.

"Ok well let's go find Connor." Kay got out of bed but wobbled.

"Rain I think we're going to have to wait till morning Kay isn't able to even stand let alone do magic." Angel sighed. "I want to get Connor back as much as you do but with out Kay it's hopeless." 

"Well I'll go tell the others that way some of them can go home." Rain walked away.

"I feel horrible I don't like it when she's sad it breaks my heart." Kay frowned.

"Con's angel will be ok Con says she's really strong." Mackenzie smiled and jumped off the bed.

__

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
All the things she said 

"Mac would you please tell Uncle Wes to come here?"

"Yes, daddy." Mackenzie ran down the stairs.

"She's ours Angel and we have another one on the way." Kay looked at him.

"I know, I never thought I would be able to have children but now I'm going to have 3." Angel walked over and kissed Kay.

"Angel can we get married before the baby comes though?" Kay held Angel's hand.

"Anything for you." Angel sat next to her on the bed.

"I'll be back the elders are calling me." Troy turned into little sparkling light and disappeared.

"Angel did you need something?" Wesley walked into the room.

"Well did Rain tell you."

"Yes, she did and congratulations for both."

"I need to get Willow and Xander a room also get Dawn one." 

"I will do anything else?" Wesley smiled.

"Yes, Wes could you please send Rain in?" Kay looked at Angel then to Wesley.

"All right well after I do those things I'm going to go I'll be back tomorrow though to help look for Connor and Casey." Wesley walked out.

"What do you want with Rain?" Angel looked at Kay.

__

All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said 

"I want to talk to her." 

"Wesley said you wanted to see me." Rain walked into the room hugging herself.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Could you give a few minutes alone?" Kay asked Angel.

"Sure, I'm going to check on Mackenzie." Angel walked out of the room smiling at Rain.

Rain sat down in a arm chair that was in the room. "Rain I know what I've done in the past was wrong and you wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for me and I don't deserve it but I would like to ask for your forgiveness." Kay looked at the young slayer.

"You're right you don't deserve forgiveness." Rain sighed. "But Connor finds comfort in you even though you're not his real mom and Angel finds love and happiness in you so I decided there has to be something pure inside of you and I forgive you." Rain stood up. "I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Rain walked out.

Kay smiled getting up and changed into her pajama's which where some green Adidas sports pants and a matching tank top.

"What's wrong with Rain?" Angel walked into the room as Kay walked out of the bathroom.  
"Well nothing was when I was talking to her." Kay frowned scrunching her eyebrows together.

__

Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
All the things she said 

"Mac, said she was crying when she went into the room." Angel sat down on the bed.

"Well I could go check on her." Kay started to walk out.

"She's in Connor's room." Angel sighed.

"All right." Kay walked down the hall and entered Connor's room. Rain had her back to Kay and was looking at the window. She was now in pajama's they were red plaid pants and a white tank top with Angel written in red.

"Rain are you all right?" Kay took a step into the room. 

"I'm fine." Rain sniffed.

__

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me 

"Mac told you were crying. Do you want to tell me what about?"

"Connor." Rain mumbled.

"What about him?" Kay took another step.

"He's with another girl what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Rain stayed looking out the window.

"O, sweetie he loves you to death he would have done anything to be with you. He even wished he was going out with you last night." 

"Really?" Rain asked.

"Yes, Rain he still loves you and I'm totally sure about that there's nothing that will keep him from loving you. I'm going to put Mac to bed if you like you may stay in here and sleep." Kay turned.

"Thanks Kay." Rain rubbed her arms.

"Anytime sweetie." Kay walked out.

Rain turned around and looked around the room a single tear fell down her cheek. She walked over to the bed and sat down. 'I love you Rain Angel Summers.' Rain looked down at the ring on her finger. 'Nothing will keep him from loving you.' Rain smiled and pulled back the covers. "I'll find you Connor and we'll be together forever." Rain laid down and fell asleep.

__

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head   
Mother looking at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind   
Daddy looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line?   
**(Ok sorry but until I update all my other stories this will be the last chapter for awhile. Which probably doesn't matter because only a few people are reading this. Review and maybe I'll throw you a shorter chapter.)**  



	11. Terror Again

****

(Ok 1st off I know my spelling and grammar are bad and I'm sorry I'll try my best to fix it. 2nd of all I happen to like the songs in my story they express things I can't and I'm sorry if they distract you that's why they're _italic _so you can just scroll over them and don't have to read them. I hope you understand I love your reviews I just had to address those issues but anyways let's see if Fang Gang and the Scoobies can rescue Connor and Casey with help from their friends. Sorry couldn't wait to update so because I have so much stuff in my head.)

Connor opened his eyes; he sat up and looked around the dim lit room. "Are you feeling better?" Casey was sitting on the stairs. 

"Yes, much. We can do our plan." Connor swung his legs off the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Casey stood up.

"I'm fine Casey, I want to get out of here I need to see Rain." Connor pulled his sweater on and he walked over to the window. "It's cloudy out perfect." Connor smiled.

"Why is that perfect?" Casey looked at him. 

"Well if we find a phone my dad can come outside." Connor grabbed the water bottle. "Let's go it's now or never they're still asleep." Casey walked over to Connor. 

"What if they catch us?" Casey stood in front of him.

"They won't if we go now and run really fast." Connor pulled the chair over towards the small window.

"What if I can't fit through?" Casey asked as Connor climbed onto the chair.

"You will." Connor looked at her and she walked back over to the bed and pulled the pillow sheet off the pillow and walked back over to Connor handing it to him. Connor smiled and wrapped the pillow sheet around his hand and then he broke the window then made sure no glass was left poking up. He then jumped down off the chair. "Go and just run!" Casey climbed on the chair and climbed out the window. Connor stepped on the chair as the basement door opened.

When I looked into your eyes  
The world stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
I never lived before your love  
"What the hell is going on down here?" He heard a lady yell. Connor didn't have time to wait to see who it was before he heard Casey yell. 

"Connor hurry they're coming!" Connor crawled out the window and sprinted towards Casey as the front door opened. The African American man ran out followed by the white one. "Get them!" Connor heard the same lady yell. 

Connor just kept running he noticed they had to go up a hill of sand. As they were making their way up people he was glad to see stepped in view. Rain, Kay, Angel, Buffy, and Spike looked like heroes on the cloudy day. Raindrops started to fall. 

"Get them out of here." Angel looked at Kay.

"I can't my magic will suck too much energy out of me it'll kill the baby." Kay cried.

A loud crack of thunder made them all turn towards a chilling scream from Casey. Connor turned the white man had her. The African had his head down as Lilah walked up.

"Lilah? I'll kill you!" Angel yelled.

Lilah took her head in front of her face when she pulled it away she was Cordy. "Guess again Angel?" Cordy smiled.

"Connor look out!" Rain yelled as a demon appeared in back of Connor putting a sword to his throat.

__

I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
Rain ran down the hill the rain drops fell harder and more at a time. Rain flipped over Connor and the demon. Connor elbowed the demon in the stomach. The demon pushed him and he turned around. Rain kicked the sword in the air and caught it and with a quick motion chopped the demon's head off. She walked towards Connor with a faint smile on her face. When she reached Connor the same pain struck her face as in the dream the both of them had. Connor looked down to see blood coming from her stomach Rain fell into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes but the tears were lost in the rain on his face. The teens slumped to the ground Connor holding Rain.

"I just got you back don't leave me again." Connor leaned down and kissed Rain's forehead.

"Pet, I need you not to talk." Spike looked at her. "A demon stabbed you we're going to save you." 

"Troy! Get down here! Troy we need you!" Kay yelled tears streaming down her face.

White lights appeared and Troy's body appeared. "Spike I need you too move." Troy bent down in front of Rain. "It'll be all right." Troy put his hands over Rain's wound and golden light shone and Rain cut closed up. 

Rain took in a large breath. "Rain you're ok!" Connor hugged her small frame close to him.

"Connor I love you and I missed you." Rain threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Rain I need you, never leave me again." Connor held her. The teenagers stood up and looked at Cordy. 

"So this is Rain? She looks fragile." Cordy raised her eyebrow. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Coridelia Chase." 

__

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how

"O, you're not as pretty as I thought you would be." Rain shrugged.

"Bryant, Ian kill her." Cordy looked at Casey.

"No!" Connor and Rain screamed.

"You're right that's not cool a dad killing his own daughter." Cordy shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Casey whispered.

"O, that guy who's holding you is you're dad go head ask him what his last name is?" Cordy smiled.

Casey looked up at him. "It's Andrews." He let loose of Casey.

"So is mine." Casey nodded.

"What did I tell you?" Cordy sounded evil.

Bryant hugged his daughter and Casey hugged him back tears streaming out of his eyes. "Cordy I think you should leave." Buffy glared.

"You're right time to go." Cordy snapped her fingers.

Smoke filled the air the couples grabbed each other and went to the ground; Casey and Bryant held each other and ducked. Ian also went to the ground as the smoke cleared everyone came back up slowly.

"Let's go home we have a lot of talking to do." Angel looked around at the crowed 

Connor slid his hand into Rain's and followed his dad.

****

************************************************************************

Now at the Hyperion

************************************************************************

The rest of the Fang Gang and Scoobies waited. As Casey, Connor, Rain, Angel, Buffy, Kay, Spike, Bryant, and Ian walked in all their faces lit up.

"Connor!" Fred and Gabby ran to him hugging him.

"I'm all right."

"Con!" Mac yelled and ran jumped into her brother's arms.

"Kenzie you're squeezing me too tight." Connor tried to pull the little girl off of him.

Mac pulled back and kissed her brothers cheek. "Your angel told me she would find you and Auntie Buffy told me she would help but old uncle Spike said that he was going to die trying but then Auntie Buffy made a joke and said you're already dead but I didn't get it but your angel told me it was a joke." Mac nodded.

__

I survived without your kiss  
Cause you're giving me a reason to exist  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
"Well Rain found me and I'm glad I'm back." Connor moved some of Mac's hair out of the way.

"I am too but now I have to go to school daddy didn't make me go because you weren't here and I told him your promise." 

"Well you're right I made a promise and I'll keep it tomorrow I'll take you too school." Connor kissed Mac's forehead and set her down. 

"Are you going to tell him?" Kay looked at Angel.

"Might as well." Angel shrugged. "Connor we have a couple things to tell you. 1st of all Mac is really your half sister we'll fill you in later about that and Kay is pregnant so the 2nd thing we'll be getting married again." Angel looked at his son.

"That's great!" Connor smiled and hugged his dad. When Connor let go he received a smack to the back of the head. He turned around to find Rain's arms crossed over her chest. "What was that for?" Connor put his arms around her waist.

"Fred told me how you were treating your dad." Rain looked up and rested her chin on Connor's chest.

"O, yeah dad I'm sorry about that whole thing." Connor turned his head to look at Angel.

"It's all right I understand it's hard when you're in love." 

"Angel who are those two?" Gunn pointed at Ian and Bryant.

"Good question." Angel looked around. "Let's sit down." 

They all gathered in the lobby and sat somewhere. Angel told him everything he knew and Ian and Bryant filled in the gaps.

"So basically I fell into Wolfram and Hart that's when they told me if I didn't leave my family they would kill them. 10 years later they fire me and Coridelia finds me." Bryant looked down.

"I knew Coridelia I had seen her around town a couple of times while I was doing my usually job looking." Ian nodded. "She offered me a job but just told me it would pay well." Ian looked away ashamed.

__

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived, I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love  
"Well Cordy is evil know and she's working with a demon to do what?" Wes looked at everyone.

"The only thing I could get from her was that she wanted to kill me especially when she heard the word baby." Kay nodded.

"Well it looks like we'll be going Cordy hunting tonight." Buffy grinned.

"Buffy..." Willow looked at her.

"O, come on Wil I was only joking." Buffy laughed. "But seriously tonight we should at least search for where she might be." 

"Can Rain and me stay in tonight?" Connor looked at his dad.

"Connor we could really use your guy's help." Gunn looked at the teenager.

"Yeah mate you have a whole bunch of time tomorrow to 'hang out'." Spike grinned.

"If you want to 'hang out' anymore you need to leave him alone." Buffy punched Spike in the arm playfully.

"No body's 'hanging out' especially if they're between the ages of 14-18!" Angel growled.

"You all need some therapy but I just wanted to talk to Rain you know I haven't seen her for a month I want to know what she went through. Only grown ups 'hang out'." Connor shuddered.

Dawn and Rain laughed at the grown ups who all were turning a pinkish color in the face. "That's how babies are made." Dawn smiled.

Kay and Angel grew redder. "Mommy, Daddy so if I hang out with people I can make babies?" Mac looked at them.

They all laughed except Kay and Angel who looked terrified. "You got your handful peaches." Spike said between laughs.

__

I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived, I never lived before your love

****

(So they got Connor and Casey back while adding some new friends. Cordy is the new big bad with a demon what's her plan? Mac wants to know about how to make babies? Angel is worried about Connor and Rain maybe wanting to 'hang out' sometime soon. Please review!)


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

****

(Ok I know my grammar is bad that's why when I write in English class I always get counted off for that. Anyways so to some up everything so far Kay and Angel plan on getting married and they also found out Kay's pregnant also that Mackenzie is their real child who has a unique power, Connor was kidnapped but now he's back to the love of his life Rain who also has a unique power, Rain's real dad is a vampire now and he is planning on being a good one like Spike and Angel, Connor made some new friends Casey, Hailie, and Kyle, Faith is engaged to Marshall Mathers who is also Eminem and Hailie's dad, and the Scoobies are visiting the Fang Gang to help fight off the new evil Coridelia Chase with help from a demon. Enjoy and please review!)

"Mac, what are you doing?" The little girl had a dagger in her hand walked past her parents.

"Faith's going to teach me to fight." The blue eyed girl smiled.

"Faith!" Angel and Kay yelled in unison.

"What is it?" Faith ran into the lobby with Connor and Rain on her tail.

"Is everything all right?" Connor asked.

"You're not teaching my girl to fight with a dagger!" Angel looked at Faith.

"She has to learn sometime." Faith shrugged.

"Not when she's 5!" Angel growled.

"O, come on dad she can move things with her mind why can't she fight with a dagger it's not like we're giving her a crossbow." Connor picked up his sister.

"I don't care if she could change the damn weather she's 5 years old and she has school I'm not going to teach her to fight with a weapon when she's going to hang out with other kids." Angel took Mac from Connor.

"But Daddy, you're not teaching me Faith is." Mac looked at the black haired slayer. "I promise I won't use any fighting methods on kids at school." She turned back and gave Angel her puppy face.

"No Mackenzie." Angel growled.

"O, come on Angel how can you say no to such a cute little face?" Rain stuck her lip out.

"Rain..." Bran gave his daughter a warning look as he walked down the stairs.

"Dad what are you doing? Angel said you should stay in your room and let your conscious clear up." Rain hurried over to him.

"I'm fine Rain, I swear." Bran smiled at her.

"I'm just worried you know." Rain smiled back at her dad.

"You look so much like your mother when you smile." Bran touched Rain's cheek when he did he grabbed his head in pain. 

"Dad what's wrong?" 

"So much pain." Kay whispered. 

"What's wrong with him?" Tears fell from Rain's eyes she looked at Kay.

"It's just another flashback Rain about your mom and you. The night he tried to kill you." Kay frowned.

"Angel please do something." Rain looked at him.

"I can't Rain nothing with make them go away until they're all out." Angel walked toward them. 

"He looks so sad." Mac shook her head.

Bran released his head and looked at Rain. "I'll go back up to my room." He sighed.

"I'll bring you something later." Kay smiled at him.

"Rain take Mac to get ready please?" Angel handed Mac to Rain and he followed Bran upstairs.

"Con you're taking me right?" Mac looked over Rain's shoulder.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Connor followed Rain and Mac upstairs.

Mac nodded her head and smiled. "Why can't I train her with a dagger I mean she has Angel's strength?" Faith looked at Kay.

"It's a daddy thing he's so protective of her now that he knows she's really ours imagine if we had another girl." Kay looked down at her belly. "I mean don't get me wrong he was protective of her before too but Connor was more protective then he was now it's like the only one who can train her to do anything is him." Kay laughed.

"Yeah Marshall is kind of the same way it's like the only one who tells that girl what she can do is him especially when I told her she could start training with Rain, Buffy and me he went totally paranoid." 

"My dad was never really protective of me." Kay shook her head. "My twin brother was though." 

"Neither was my dad." Faith sighed.

"That's funny neither of our dad's were protective of us but now our fiance's are protective of their daughters." Kay smiled at Faith.

"Mommy I'm ready." Mac came down the stairs in jean shorts and a white tank top with flowers printed on it.

"Yeah but there's a difference she's really yours but Hailie's not mine." Faith gave a heavy sigh. 

"Faith when you get married you'll have kids that are yours." Kay touched her arm lightly.

"Is Auntie rogu...what's it Rain?" Mac looked back at the teenager.

"Rogue." Rain smiled.

"O ok, is Auntie Rogue Faith sad?" Mac walked over to Faith over the few days she spent with the dark haired slayer Mac had became to love her as an Aunt.

"No sweetie just tired." Faith picked Mac up.

"Well maybe you should take a nap Con could sing you a song he always sings me a song so I can go to sleep." Mac smiled.

"Mackenzie!" Connor looked up from where he stood by Rain.

Rain giggled. "She doesn't need a nap Kenzie but you have to go to school. Come on, Connor and I'll walk you." Faith set Mac down and the browned hair girl ran over and jumped into her brother's arms.

"You'll pick her up after right?" Kay asked the teenagers.

"Yeah mom we're going to find Willow, Buffy, and Xander they're at the mall shopping." Connor, Mac, and Rain left the Hyperion.

"Where's Spike?" Faith looked at Kay.

"Sleeping so are Lorne, Cosmo, and Levar. Dawn, Wes, Gabby, Fred, and Gunn went out to lunch." Kay smiled and went to do things around the office with Faith helping.

****

************************************************************************

"Con what if no one likes me?" Mac looked at her brother.

"Everyone will love you." Rain looked down at her.

"But I'm not an Angel like you and everyone loves you." Mac frowned.

"O, sweetie you're much cuter and hyper then I am so everyone has to love you." Rain kneeled down to look Mac in the eyes. 

"You're cute too that's what Con says." Mac smiled.

"Thanks Kenzie." Rain kissed the girls cheek.

"Hey, where's mine I'm the one that says it." Connor gave a broody look.

Rain stood up and put her arms around his neck. "Don't do that you make me sad." She then kissed him. 

"I'm sorry my Angel." Connor spoke softly.

"Um... Con, Rain can we go all these people are looking at you two like your cra... o that word people use." 

"Crazy?" Rain looked at her. 

"Yes that crazy." Mac smiled.

"Let's get her too school." Connor grabbed Rain and Mac's hands.

As the three walked towards the kindergarten, someone followed. "What are we doing?" A young man whispered to Cordy. 

"I have to see where they're going." Cordy hissed.

"Con, do you think it's possible for mommy to have a brubru or a sissy?" Mac looked up at the tall teenager.

"Probably a brother she's already had a girl. I don't care either way." Connor smiled down at his young hyper sister.

"I can't wait till the wedding they're so beautiful." Rain sighed.

"Yeah, they're finally going to be with each other after all the years of loneliness." Connor shook his head while giving a disgruntled look.

"Well, Kay was kind of lonelier then Angel." Rain rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"I never want to be with out you again." Connor kissed her nose.

"No lovey dovey stuff, people will stare." Mac whined.

The teens laughed and Connor picked up his brown haired sister and they continued on to the Strong Kindergarten. They entered the building with Connor holding Mac on his left side and in his right was Rain's hand. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Stanford. May I help you?" A blond woman in her mid-20's asked.

"Yes, this is Mackenzie Emmet and I'm." Connor began.

"O, yes I know who you are; you're Angel I though you sounded young but I didn't think you were this young and this must be Mackenzie's mom. She looks so young but I understand how teens are these days." Mrs. Stanford nodded.

"I'm Connor, Mackenzie's brother and this is my girlfriend Rain. My mom and dad couldn't bring her because of work and also I promised Kenzie I would take her." Connor smiled setting Mac down.

"O, gosh I'm so very sorry." 

"Con, this lady is scaring me." Mac held the boy's hand tight.

"Kenzie, I remember my 1st day of kindergarten I thought the same thing and my older brother Justin told me there was nothing to be afraid of that nobody was going to hurt me. I was going to have fun and make a bunch of new friends." Rain got some hair out of Mac's face. "Not in those exact words." She whispered to Connor.

"Kenzie, I promise I'll be here after school to pick you up and we can play your favorite game when we get home." Connor looked down at her.

"Can Auntie Rouge Faith play too?" Mac stuck out her bottom lip.

"Yes, Faith may play too." Connor sighed.

"And your Angel?" Mac grabbed Rain's hand with her small one.

"Yes, Rain can play too." Connor kneeled down in front of his sister. "Be good, don't be too rough, and please keep your promise about the secrets." Connor whispered to her and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Promise we will?" Mac held tight to Connor's hand.

"I promise." Mac let go of Connor's hand and the two teenagers turned away. "I love you Kenzie." Connor turned and smiled.

"Love you too Con." The little girl beamed.

"That's a daddy's girl." Rain whispered.

****

************************************************************************

L.A. Mall

************************************************************************

"Hey Buff what about this?" Willow asked her best friend showing her a pink glittering top with only one strap. 

"That's totally cool Wil." The blond slayer walked over to look at it. 

"Hey, I just called Rain's cell and she will be here in a few minutes with Connor, they want us to meet them in the food court." Xander walked up to the girls.

Buffy was fondling the shirt in her hands. "Buff why don't you get it?" Willow touched her best friend.

"I couldn't I have Dawn, Spike, and my lives to worry about I can't just be buying anything I think looks cute. I need to save my money." Buffy put the shirt back and sighed. "Let's go meet Connor and Rain." 

"I'll meet you guys there." Willow told her boyfriend and best friend.

"All right hurry Wil." Xander kissed her; he then left to go meet the teenagers with Buffy. "Buffy are you ok?" Xander looked at his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm just you know worried about how Spike, Dawn, and me are going to survive after we get married." Tears were threatening to fall from the slayer eyes.

"O, Buffster you know you can always ask Wil and me we'll help you." Xander put an arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"Thanks Xander, but I don't know I mean the wedding's 2 months away." Buffy shook her head.

"I hate to say it but you don't have to worry Angel and Kay said they'll pay half and if they can they'll help you pay for your half." Xander smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm glad they didn't mind doing a double wedding." Buffy stopped and looked inside a shop. "Dad?" The blond slayer walked inside and walked up to a man. 

The man turned around and stared at the blond. "Buffy Anne is that you?" The man smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy looked at him.

"I'm shopping for my wedding." Mr. Summers smiled.

"Your what?" Buffy yelled.

"Buffy let's go." Xander grabbed her arm.

"Did you hear that Xander my dad's getting married and couldn't tell me?" Buffy glared at her dad. "Well then let me fill you in, I'm getting married two months from now." Buffy pulled Xander's arm and walked out of the store.

"Buffy, please come back!" Mr. Summers yelled after her.

"Have a nice wedding." Buffy turned her head and yelled.

"Calm down please." Xander rubbed her arm.

"My dad is getting married!" Buffy stopped and breathed heavily.

"I know Buffy and I think everyone knows now." Xander smiled.

"Hey B, Xander." Rain and Connor walked up to them. "What's wrong B? You look like someone ran over your dog." Rain hugged Connor.

"There you guys are." Willow walked up to the group holding a bag.

"What did you get?" The teenage slayer asked.

"It's for Buffy." Willow handed it to her best friend.

"For me?" Buffy took the bag from Willow lightly and opened it. "It's great Willow. Thank you!" Buffy pulled out the shirt she had been looking at and hugged her best friend.

"Buffy you still look like there is something wrong." Connor looked at the woman.

"O, my dad is getting married and he didn't bother to tell me. I'm defiantly not a daddy's girl." Buffy rolled her eyes.

****

(How was Mac's first day of kindergarten? How will Rain handle high school in a new city? Buffy's dad is getting married and didn't tell her and Buffy/Spike and Angel/Kay double wedding. This will be fun! Please review!)


	13. Inner Strengths

****

Disclaimer: This is my first one I don't own Buffy or Angel characters the only ones I own are the one's you don't recognize. Also don't own Marshall Mathers (I just wish!) 

(I'm glad you all like it! Well let's see what's happened after Mac's first day of kindergarten. If you want anything in here just tell me and I'll try to fit it into my story line ex: if you want Angelus to appear, maybe Darla comes back, or something like that or maybe you want a different paring I'll see about that one but if I don't like it I probably won't do it but I'll try to do anything to please my readers.)

Rain and Connor laid on Connor's bed they had just gotten done playing Mac's favorite game which she called "Training" but they call it torture. 

"Con, I'm bored." The little Emmet girl stood at the foot of the bed. "Is your Angel dead?" Mac rushed over and Rain turned her head to look at the girl.

"No, sweetie I'm just resting." Rain put her head back by Connor's chest and rubbed his back.

"Hey, lil peach your dad wants you." Spike walked into the room and picked up Mac.

"Uncle Old Spike, why do people get so close all the time?" Mac looked down at the teenagers on the bed.

"I don't know but mate needs to back away a little before I turn into William the Bloody." Spike growled at Connor.

"You're not our dad." Connor lifted his head off the pillow to glare at Spike.

"Pet, if you're tired go to your own room and lay down." Spike took Mac and left.

"We should go do some actual training." Rain sat up.

"You mea, where Kenzie isn't throwing things at us with her mind?" Connor sat up with Rain who nodded.

Rain then looked at the small cut on her arm. "Especially her and those daggers." 3 manly screams rang out to the teenagers on the bed from downstairs. They both bolted out the doors and down the steps. 

"Mallory, no!" Buffy grabbed the slayers arm. "They're good demons." Lorne, Cosmo, and Levar all just stood their scared.

"What were doing Mallory?" Rain walked over to her best friend.

"Well all I saw were demons surrounding a little girl and nobody else around." Mallory hugged Rain. "I'm just glad you're ok." 

"Aunt B, who is she?" Mac looked up at the blond slayer then over too Rain and Mallory.

"This is Mallory she's my best friend." Rain smiled. "Mallory this is Mac she's Angel and Kay's daughter."

"Ok, I know I've seen them sooner then this." Mallory was shocked.

"It's a long story." Rain laughed.

"Hi Mally, do you want to train?" Mac gave the girl a puppy face.

"Sorry Mac, I'm leaving in a few minutes but I'm sure Chris and Bradley will train with you." As Mallory said that the two teenagers entered with Kyle, Casey, and Hailie.

"Hailie what are you doing here?" Faith walked into the lobby with a stake in her hand. 

"O, no." Hailie whispered.

"Hello Hailie Jade, are you going to answer me?" Faith looked at the girl.

"I... um.... Well you see.... You won't tell him will you?" Hailie stuttered.

"No, I just want to know what you're doing here?" 

"I came to see Rain because Casey wanted to come." Hailie smiled.

"Well, I got to go Tyler is waiting for me." Mallory frowned and hugged her best friends goodbye. "I'll see you all later." She walked out of the Hyperion.

"Well, Chris and Bradley this is Mac, Levar, Cosmo, and Fred." Rain introduced the two teenage boys to people they didn't know.

"So, you to are going to train with me?" Mac jumped up and down.

"Mac, you have to eat dinner sweetie let the teens hang out a while before training." Kay picked up her daughter something dropped out of Mac's hands.

"Mommy, I want my bead." The little girl whined and everyone saw the beads on the floor where Mac had been standing. Bradley starting walking towards them as Mac mumbled something and the beads came to her.

"Am I seeing things or did those beads just fly?" Bradley looked confused.

"We'll explain while training." Rain and Connor turned to go down to the basement.

__

I don't like to be alone at night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right   
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes 

"Rain, maybe we shouldn't because Hailie, Casey, and Kyle are her they'll feel left out." Bradley tried to convince her.

"We'll train with you." Casey beamed.

"Yeah, we need to be prepared." Hailie laid a hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"I don't mind it's not like I haven't done some kind of fighting before." Kyle smiled.

Rain and Connor turned their heads to a loud squeal. "Christian Brewer!" Dawn ran and jumped hugging him.

"Well, now there's even numbers everyone has a partner or an enemy. So, people go ahead choose." Rain and Connor stood next to each other.

"Connor, will you be my partner?" Casey looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." Connor didn't see the glare Rain gave him.

"Well then, that leaves you and me." Bradley smiled at his best friend. 

"Rain what should we start with first?" Connor smiled while crossing his arms over his chest.

__

But I do love you   
But I do love you   
I don't like to see the sky painted gray 

"How about two-on-two?" Rain grinned.

"Ok, Kyle and Hailie vs. Casey and me. So, it leaves Chris and Dawn vs. Bradley and you both winning teams will play each other." 

"Why don't Dawn, Hailie, Kyle, and me just skip the pain and let Casey, Bradley, Rain, and you fight?" Chris smiled.

"Just do this please?" Dawn pleaded with him.

"Fine, but I'm fighting Rain." 

"Why are you?" Dawn looked shocked.

"She's a slayer, which means she has slayer strength." Chris received a kick to the stomach.

"Maybe, you should give Dawn a try." Rain smiled at him.

"Hey, don't kick my boyfriend." Dawn tried to hit Rain but Rain stopped her. 

"Begin!" Rain yelled and the teams started fighting. 

Chris had been right by time the 1st match was over Dawn; Hailie, Kyle, and him were hurting so were Bradley and Casey but not as bad.

"Well, it looks like we're the winning teams." Connor smiled at Rain.

"Lets go." Rain ran at Casey. 

__

And I don't like when, nothing's going my way   
And I don't like to be the one with the blues   
But I do love you 

Rain had Casey on the floor and Connor had Bradley down as well. "Folks, it's down to Rain and Connor whoever wins their team will not have to train with Mac." Chris acted like he had a Mic in his hand.

The soul mates walked towards each other slowly. "Dont' worry, I won't hurt you too bad." Connor shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on you too." Rain beamed.

She then kicked Connor in the face; Connor returned it with a trip to the floor. Rain fell with a thump, she swung her arm hitting him in the back of the knees, and then she flipped up. Connor got up fast and tried to kick Rain in the stomach but she blocked it. 

"It's like art." Watching the two spare dazed Hailie.

"It's like a beautiful dance. She's graceful and he's...well it looks like a dance." Dawn stared in awe.

Connor was kicked with a harden blow which made him fly and fall and his back. 

"That's enough!" The teenagers turned to see Angel.

"Dad, we were just training." 

"It looked like she was going to kill you." Rain ran past Angel and up the steps.

"What wrong with pretty Rain? She's crying." Mac walked down the steps. 

__

But I do love you   
I love everything about the way your loving me   
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep 

Connor jumped off the floor and used his speed to chase after Rain. "Connor what's wrong with Rain?" Faith stopped him as her ran through the lobby heading for the stairs.

"I don't know." Connor ran upstairs to go find Rain. "Rain are you all right?" He walked into her room where she was laying facing the wall on the top bunk.

"Go away!" She sobbed.

"Rain, I want to talk to you." Connor walked slowly up to the bunk beds.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Rain sniffed.

"You, can't just ignore me." Connor climbed onto the top bunk and sat by Rain's feet.

"Watch me." Rain sat up with out facing Connor.

"I love you." Connor tried to get Rain to face him.

"No you don't." Rain snapped.

"Rain, I do...why would you think that?" Connor scooted closer to her.

"You don't, I can tell you want someone new like Casey you don't want a complicated girl like me. I'm too weird with the whole slayer thing." Rain played with her pillow. Connor started laughing and Rain looked at him. "What's so funny?" 

"You, think you're complicated Rain I'm not even suppose to be 18 yet I really only 1. My parents are vamps, my soon to be step-mom is a Wicca, my little sister has a unique power, I'm practically invincible and the woman I love is a beautiful slayer who died for the world." Connor touched her face. "We got together whether you agree or not we were made for each other." Connor kissed her forehead.

"So, you don't want a regular girl." Rain laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, not unless you're a regular girl." Connor laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm not, but I'm a slayer who loves her destroyer." Connor lifted his head, Rain moved his and they stared at each other then Rain wrapped her arms around his neck the teens fell into a passionate kiss.

__

And I love to kiss you in the rain   
I love everything you do, oh I do-o   
And I don't like to turn the radio on 

"Ahem, I believe we have a rule in this house." Buffy smiled then she continued.

Rain and Connor blushed while grinning from ear-to-ear at each other. Rain put her arms around Connor and pushed him down so she was basically lying on top of him.

"Mate, it's so going to be over for you if you two don't quit right now!" Spike growled.

"Spike, leave my son alone." Angel walked into the room and gave a low growl.

"If he does anything to pet, he won't be let down easily." Spike turned and walked out.

"Get down." Angel walked over to the bed. "You, two know better than to do what you were doing downstairs and what you were doing up here." Connor climbed off the bed.

"We were only kissing, we've done it before and downstairs we were training." Connor shrugged.

"Training is careful and you're not really trying to hurt the person you all were playing a game, and don't even try to deny it your friends already told me." 

"Nobody, was trying to hurt somebody." Connor about yelled.

"The way Rain looked seems like it." 

"How dare..." Connor had Angel by his sweater.

"Connor don't, he's right." Rain jumped off the bunk and rested a hand on the arm he was holding Angel by. 

"Rain, huh... what... why?" Connor released his dad.

"I was angry at you for being Casey's partner and going out on a date with her."

__

Just to find I missed my favorite song   
And I don't like to be the last with the news   
But I do love you 

"Rain, I only was Casey's partner because if we were neither of us would take it seriously and I thought I could teach Casey a few things. The date was so I could get over you but it didn't work." Connor pulled Rain against his chest.

"I'm just scared to lose you; being pulled away from you like I had been was devastating." Rain had her arms in between Connor and her chest. 

"I know, it was hard on both of us but we learned some lesson's being away from each other. I learned that Angelus isn't Angel who's my dad, I can love somebody and not be hurt by it and I know you learned something." Connor soothed her.

The three turned towards the window the sky was dark, gray, and lighting stuck down. "That's weird it was just so sunny." Rain walked towards the window. 

"Rain, be careful I got a bad feeling." Connor held her hand as she led him nearer to the window.

The glass broke and Connor grabbed Rain in a hug. "Coridelia get out of here!" Angel boomed.

"I just need one little thing." A demon appeared and cut Angel in the arm with a sword. "I'll be back." Cordy threw her something on the ground and smoke appeared.

"Dad, are you all right?" Connor ran over to him after the smoke vanished.

__

But I do love you   
I love everything about the way your loving me   
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep 

"I'm fine are you and Rain all right?" Angel had his hand over the cut.   
"What happened?" Buffy, Kay, Spike, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Mac rushed in the room.

"Cordy and a demon." Angel smiled and walked over to them.

"Are you all right?" Kay looked at Angel frantically.

"Yeah, I'll be fine nothing the 1st aid kit can't heal." Angel started walking past her.

"No, need." Kay stopped him. "Troy!" 

White light appeared and Troy smiled at them. "Run in with a demon?" He walked over to Angel, put his hand over the cut and the cut healed, and Troy went away again.

"What did Cordy want?" Buffy asked Angel.

"I don't know, the demon appeared and cut me then she disappeared." Angel shrugged.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Connor asked Rain whom had a small cut on her forehead from the glass.

"I'm fine, it'll be gone by tomorrow no need for Troy to heal it." Rain kissed Connor's cheek.

__

And I love to kiss you in the rain   
I love everything you do, oh I do   
And I don't like to be alone at night 

"O Rain, Gunn went and got some things from you foster parents house and they're downstairs." Fred gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks both of you!" Rain ran downstairs.

"I'll help you." Connor ran after her.

"Are you two all right?" Dawn asked as the 6 teens were standing in the lobby.

"We're fine but could you guys help Rain and I take some stuff up to her room." Connor grabbed a box.

"Yeah, no problem." Bradley grabbed another box.

"Actually, I'm going to go home." Casey ran out the front door of the Hyperion. 

"We've better go after her see you all later." Hailie grabbed Kyle's hand and ran after Casey.

"Ok, very weird." Chris grabbed a box.

"Please be careful with that one Chris it has my pictures in it." Rain had a stuff animal and a box.

"I promise nothing will break or get ruined." Chris grinned at her.

__

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right   
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes   
But I do love you 

The 5 teens went into Mac and Rain's room. "Would like help setting some stuff up?" Dawn asked opening the box she was carrying to find clothes.

"No, it's ok I think Connor and I can handle it." Rain opened her box. "But, thanks for helping." She turned to Dawn and hugged her. "I'm still keeping my promise one night we'll have a girls slaying night just you and me." Rain smiled.

"Thanks Rain, you're the best!" Dawn squealed and hugged her back.

Dawn, Chris, and Bradley left the room so that Connor and Rain could fix the room. "Where do you want this?" Connor pulled out a poster of Nelly. 

"I don't know yet let's not worry about posters." Rain pulled out some picture frames. "Mallory and me on our first day of middle school." Rain laughed and showed Connor. Rain pulled out some more and stopped looking at one. 

"What's wrong?" Connor walked over to her. 

She handed it to him it was the picture Connor had received from Buffy of Rain and him in the park the day she died. "Buffy, could you please come here!" Rain yelled. 

The blond slayer walked into the room. "You knew since I died I was coming back didn't you?" Rain handed her the picture frame.

The blond sighed and smiled at the picture. "Yes, it was a feeling I felt like I hadn't lost you so, I put this picture in a picture frame and asked that it go with your stuff to L.A." The older girl handed it back to her.

"Thank you, for everything." Tears fell down Connor's face as he hugged Buffy. 

"Connor, I know you love her so hug her." Buffy laughed.

Connor let go of the slayer and hugged his soul mate. "I do love you Rain and I would say it over and over just to let you know." Connor kissed her forehead.

"I know you do and I think you know I love you." Rain beamed.

"You too, are so cute." Buffy laughed. 

"Auntie Buff, why is Con crying?" Mac walked up behind them.

"O, sweetie he's just really happy to have everything he wants." Buffy picked up the child.

"Did he get a new toy or something?" Mac looked starry eyed. 

"No, sweetie he's just happy." Buffy kissed the little girl's cheek.

"O, well I Uncle old Spike said boys don't cry." Mac looked down.

"He did really? O, Spike how many times have you cried?" Buffy walked out of the room with Mac in her hands.

__

But I do love you   
But I do love you  
But I do love you

****

(Ok well what did you think of it? What's Cordy up to now? Can Rain and Connor be together forever or does Casey want a chance with Connor? Review to find out!)


	14. Rain's 1st Day of LA High School

****

(Lalala.... Well ok here we go Rain's 1st day of L.A. High School this will be fun. From now I'm having a rule in order to get another chapter I need 5 reviews so if you want another chapter you better review!)

Rain rolled over to face Buffy who was dressing Mac. "Rain, you should get dressed your bus is right next to Mac's school so Connor and you are going to walk her again." Buffy handed Mac a shirt and then started brushing the little girl's brown straight hair. 

Rain jumped out of bed, went to her closet pulling out her American Girl tee and black varsity sweats with a gray waist line, she than took a shower and did her hair. She left it down, the curls were settling when she went downstairs.

"You're not wearing that!" Connor's mouth dropped.

"Why not?" Rain looked out her outfit. "Yeah ok, my pants are at my hips and my shirt just meets my waistline but its not that bad." Rain kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast Kay." Rain sat down at the table.

She ate the eggs and pancakes sitting in front of her. "Have a good day." Kay took her plate when she finished.

Rain picked up her light blue backpack as Mac and Connor walked downstairs. "Come on Con, Rain." The little girl hugged her mom and bounced out the door.

The teens walked silently next to each other and Mac walked in front of them. "You're mad aren't you?" Rain looked at Connor.

"No, just did you have to wear that?" 

"Yes, I think it makes me look cute don't you think so Mac?"   
"Yeah, mommy says Rain's really pretty." The little girl smiled.

"I know she is, but does she have to show off her prettiness to a whole bunch of boys."

"I've been dead for a month I thought that well I should look nice so that I can make some undead friends." Rain rolled her eyes.

"He's just jealous." Mac giggled. "Like, daddy was." 

"When was dad jealous?" Connor looked at his sister.

"When Uncle Old Spike called mommy pretty and mommy told Spike she liked his leather duster." Mac gave a little laugh.

"You don't think Spike is trying to take my mom away, do you?" Connor looked frantic.

"No, he loves Buffy. He was probably trying to make Angel mad, you know how those two are." 

"Yeah, but still..." Connor was stopped by Rain's finger on his lips.

"Buffy and Spike are like you and me so are Kay and Angel, they're hopelessly in love." Rain grabbed his hand.

"Well, Buffy and Kay don't show off how pretty they are to a bunch of guys." Connor smirked at her.

"Spike and Angel know not to rub stuff in Kay and Buffy's face." Rain poked him in the side.

"Don't even try, you know you're more ticklish than I am." Connor poked her side and Rain giggled.

"You two are going to make people stare." Mac whined.

"Chill, we're almost there." Connor messed with his little sister's hair. She pushed his hand away.

"Justin and Ryan are going to my school so you don't have to worry." Rain kissed Connor's cheek.

"Justin doesn't like me too much though." Connor shrugged.

"But, he loves me and he's not going to let anything hurt me. He knows I love you very much and that I don't want to be hit on so, he's going to be my big brother." Rain grinned.

"I know it's just well I wish I could be there, that way I would defiantly know you weren't being hit on." Connor looked down.

"I'll give them a good slayer kick if anyone does." Rain giggled.

Connor looked at her and smiled. "Well, Mac here we are you know be good and play nice." Connor kissed his sister's head and the little girl skipped into the building. "Now, to walk you to your bus stop." Connor looked at Rain.

"No, I can walk by myself anyways I'm meeting Casey, Hailie, and Kyle there. Love you and don't worry I'll be fine." Rain gave him a quick peck and ran down the sidewalk of the L.A. streets.

Waiting for Rain at the bus stop was the 3 friends. "Hey Rain, you made it." Hailie smiled at her.

"Yeah, Connor was totally freaking about my outfit though." Rain laughed.

"Well, you should be happy that you have a guy who cares about you." Casey mumbled.

Hailie glared at her as the bus rolled up. "Rain you can sit next to whichever one of us you want." Hailie smiled as she climbed up the stairs. 

"I'll sit next to Casey, if she don't mind." Rain looked at Casey.

"Of course not, let's sit right here." Casey slid into a seat and Rain slid in next to her. Kyle and Hailie sat across from them.

"How's Mac, still training?" Hailie giggled.

"Yep, she's been doing pretty well too." 

"O god, the living nightmare of LAHS." Kyle glared as a group of girls got on the bus.

"Hey, it the little chode and her friends." A girl with short light brown hair said to Hailie.

"How's your white rapping fag father?" Another girl with long blond hair grinned cheekily.

"Do you have a problem? I may not know you, but I don't care when you talk to my friend, my friend's daughter, and my friend's almost stepdaughter like that I will have to teach you a lesson." Rain grabbed the girl with blond hair who was wearing a shot jean skirt and a midnight blue tank.

"Well, let me introduce myself." The girl pulled away and sat in front of Rain and Casey, her friend with short light brown hair sat down next to her. "My name is Torenance and this is KayLee." Torenance looked at her friend.

"Well, I'm Rain and if this continues I could become your worst nightmare." Rain put her hand on the chair.

"What are you going to do American Girl?" Torenance glared.

"You are so lucky my dad has a rule with me fighting people weaker then me." Rain shook her head.

"O, daddy dearest I bet he's some white trash like Hailie's father or maybe he's like Casey's and ran away." Torenance put her hand over her mouth acting sarcastic.

"Why don't you be quiet my dad had a reason to run and now he's back he's making up for everything." Casey snapped.

"Yeah, my dad is not white trash and his fiance' would surely kick anyone in your family butt." Hailie glared.

"Yeah, Faith would do that but so would Buffy man, even Kay would." Rain was thinking out loud.

"Sure whatever, by time this day is over you is going to be wishing you were back from where ever you came from." KayLee grinned.

"I came from Sunnydale I bet you couldn't make it two minutes there before you came crying to me. By the way do you go out after dark around L.A.?" Rain leaned forward.

"No, that's crazy! Muggers, murders, and rapist." Torenance shook her head.

"What about the things that go bump in the night every seen one of them?" Rain was whispering.

"You're nuts!"

"No, I'm Rain Angel Chinyere-Summers and I have to go to school." Rain grabbed her back, stood up, and walked off the bus into LAHS.

"Hello, don't think I won't get you back psycho!" Torenance yelled after her.

"I think Tor has gotten bitchier." Hailie nodded.

"True that." Casey smiled. "But Rain sure told her."

"What's her deal?" Rain looked at them.

"Well, nobody really knows but she always brags that her parents are so rich." Casey rolled her eyes.

"The office is right there." Hailie pointed out to Rain.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later." Rain walked into the office.

"How may I help you?" A lady with blond hair who looked in her thirties was sitting at a desk as Rain entered the office.

"Yeah, I'm new here my name is Rain Chinyere-Summers." Rain handed the lady a piece of paper.

"Ok well the principal is waiting for you." The woman handed Rain the sheet back and lead Rain to an office where a brunette who looked younger than the secretary was sitting working on paperwork. "Ms. Kaylor this is Rain Chinyere-Summers the new student." The secretary left Rain to the young woman.

"Hello, I've heard some things about you." Ms. Kaylor got up and shut her door. "Look, I don't know how it happened but it must of been a miracle for you to come out of a coma when they thought you were dead and your secret is safe none of the students know about your condition it will stay that way. I don't want any fights either and I understand you don't live with your foster parents but they're your guardian instead you live with your boyfriend's family and that's fine too I might just send report cards, newsletter, or if I have to phone calls to Mr. Emmet instead or Mrs. and Mr. Summers. Here is your class schedule, your locker number, and combo." Ms. Kaylor handed her some sheets of paper. "Take this to your first class and I hope I don't have to see you in my office again." Ms. Kaylor smiled and opened her door handing Rain a note.

"Of course not Ms. Kaylor and thank you." Rain left the office to go find her locker.

__

Do you ever have that dream  
where you're walking naked down the street  
and everyone just stares  
Do you ever feel so deep?

Rain found her locker and she unlocked putting her backpack and junk into it. She grabbed her notebook and a pencil along with a pen and headed to her class, which was Math. As the teen entered the room everyone turned their head except one male in the classroom. Rain handed the note to the teacher. "Hello Rain, I'm Mrs. Union. Class this is Rain Chinyere-Summers, why don't you tell us something about yourself Rain?" The math teacher looked in her early forties with short dark brown hair she was in jeans and green tee.

"Well, I used to live in Sunnydale and then my father was transferred here." Rain looked down.

__

That you speak your mind  
to put others straight to sleep  
You wonder if anybody cares  
Sometimes I think I'm the only one  
Some of the teens started laughing except that one male who still hadn't looked up from his notebook. "Well, Rain the only seat I have left is next to Ecks." The teacher pointed to the young male who was still staring down at his notebook. He looked like Spike with peroxide dyed hair or at least she think he had wanted it that way you could see his hair hadn't been brushed so his obviously natural curls were coming out and the dye was fading away. "Here's your textbook. Go-ahead sit down he doesn't bite" Mrs. Union whispered.

Rain smiled at the Mrs. Union, grabbed her book, and sat down next to Ecks the good about her seat was she sat next to the window. She looked at Ecks he was in dark blue jeans, black tee, and Rain could barely see a necklace hanging off his neck it was a cross but not like ones she had seen in Sunnydale that the boys wear to be cool but it was simple much like her own. 

"Rain, I want to see if you are up with what we're doing here could you tell me the answer to this equation?" Mrs. Union snapped Rain out. 

"Sure it's x=109." Rain smiled and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ecks look at her for the first time. Rain blushed and looked down his eyes were like Spike's beautiful blue they burned right into her. Mental slap and Rain shook her head. 'Got a boyfriend and he loves you to death.' 

Rain looked down at her notebook and began the homework Mrs. Union assigned. She glanced up to see Ecks looking out the window he turned slowly to met her stare. He didn't give a friendly smile instead he just gave her one raised eyebrow. Rain looked away and back to her math.

__

Whose day turned out unlike it had begun  
And I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded

The bell rang and Rain stood up dropping her pencil. Ecks picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks." Rain smiled. 

Ecks just passed her without a smile. 'I wonder if he smiles like Spike?' Rain thought to herself. Rain went to her locker to find she was pretty close to Hailie. 

"Hey Rain, how's it so far?" Hailie walked up to the slayer.

"I can deal. Except there is this guy in my math class who just didn't seem to be there and I have to say if I didn't have a boyfriend I would totally go for him he's go the total cuteness going on." Rain grinned.

"What's his name?" Hailie asked as the girls walked down the hall.

"Ecks I don't know his last name." Rain looked at Hailie who looked down.

"Don't mind him he just lost his mom a few months ago and he used to be Tor's boyfriend but when he lost his mom he basically lost his mouth." Hailie shrugged.

"O, that's horrible does anyone talk to him?" Rain looked shocked.

"No, all his friends deserted him even Tor broke up with him after he stopped wearing all his fancy clothes." Hailie nodded. "It was pretty harsh, even my dad felt bad he had met his mom once or twice he said she was a lovely woman." 

"Where's his dad?"

"No one knows. Well I got to go to class." Hailie walked down a hall leaving Rain to go to her next class.

Rain walked into her next class, which was chorus and introduced herself to Mrs. Motley the choir director. As the day went on she asked more questions about Ecks to people she met some people even showed signs of they may cry. 

Rain walked into the lunchroom to sit next to Casey. "Hey guys, my head is full of information." Rain smiled and she noticed Ecks sitting by himself.

"Why are we sitting with her?" A girl with long red locks asked Hailie, Kyle, Casey, and some of their other friends she was indicating Rain. "She psycho you know." 

"Chas what are you talking about?" De was African- American looked at the redhead.

"That's what everyone is say." Chas nodded.

"You've got to stop hanging out with Jack." Casey shook her head at the girl.

"Guys, I'll see you later." Rain got up.

__

No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away

"But, you haven't even eaten yet." Hailie said as Rain dumped her tray.

Rain walked over to Ecks he was wearing headphones and picking at his food. "Hi, my name is Rain." Rain smiled at Ecks.

Ecks looked at her, looked around looking like he was making sure she was talking to him, and took off his headphones. "My name is Ecks and I understand you're new here but I don't like to talk so if you'll excuse me." He started to stand.

"Look, I don't like talking either because I've been through a lot lately so I would just like your company of quietness." Rain held his wrist.

Ecks sat back down. "What have you been through?" 

"I thought you didn't like to talk?" Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Well, some people just bug me when they talk but your voice reminds me of my mom's sweet and has a little honesty to it." Ecks gave her a small smile.

"Rain Angel..." Rain glared at Justin who was walking up to her. "Ok, that's one of those I can kick your butt glares isn't it?" Justin question and Rain nodded which made Justin walk away.

"Rain Angel? I see your name suites your voice." 

"Well what's your middle name Ecks?"

__

To some other day  
You ever go downstairs to start your day  
but your car's not there  
Yeah you know the joke's on you

"My full name is William Ecks Smith but my mom didn't like William so she called me Ecks." 

"Well that makes sense your look suites your name." Rain grinned.

"What?" Ecks looked curious.

"I have a friend name William you look almost exactly like him." 

"O, but you never answered my question what have you been through?" Ecks blue eyes met Rain's blue eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rain sighed.

"Try me." Ecks leaned forward.

"I'm the slayer, I died a few months ago but my friends brought me back, I then had to help save my half sister by bringing my mom back she is a spirit now, see my dad who is a vampire was trying to kill my half sister because it's not his real daughter well I stopped my dad and now he's souled, I came to L.A. to live with my boyfriend who's a child of two vampires and his 5-year-old sister was really born almost 200 years ago." Rain leaned closer to Ecks who didn't looked surprised.

"You want to know why I don't talk? It's because my mom was killed by a demon sent by my father who's a vampire and I've been hunting that demon down but I can't find him maybe you can help me." Ecks moved back from her.

"Ok, whoa!" Rain pulled her hand through her hair. "It sucks when dad's do that. I mean my dad killed my mom too so I know how you feel. I will try my best and maybe you can live for me instead of hide not everyone is a demon." Rain touched Ecks's hand.

"I know because you're not." Ecks laid his other hand on top of hers.

__

You ever try your luck with a pickup line  
_But you just sucked  
You tell yourself it wasn't you  
And I know it's hard to hold it inside_

"Ecks remember I have a boyfriend." Rain stood up and walked away she could feel Ecks's eyes burning into the back of her.

"Were you just talking to Ecks?" Hailie looked shocked.

"Um...yeah." 

"Look Ecks has been through enough he doesn't need a psycho in his life!" Tor yelled at Rain.

The whole cafeteria got quite. "At least I'm not a cold-hearted witch and dumped him because his clothes weren't good enough." Rain pushed past her.

"Don't talk like you know what happened!" Tor grabbed her arm.

"But, she does because I told her! So, shut up Torenance!" Ecks stood behind them.

The cafeteria gasped. "Ecks talked." They whispered.

"You talked, and you talked to her?" Tor said slowly.

"Yes, she cared enough to just talk or even just sit there in silence. It didn't matter that she didn't even know me but she was kind enough to try to get to know me." Ecks smiled.

Rain was wrong he had Connor and Angel's heart melting smile. Again the cafeteria turned as Connor entered. Rain ran to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I want to eat lunch with my Angel, what's with the whole quite thing?" Connor whispered while looking around.

"O, a guy who hasn't talked since his mom died talked again and told off his ex, he's one of my new friends and I would like you to meet him." Rain pulled Connor towards were Ecks, Tor, and KayLee stood. "Ecks this is my boyfriend Connor, Connor this is my new friend Ecks." Rain looked at Tor who was staring at Connor with a dropping jaw. "Be careful Tor you might drool." Rain patted her shoulder.

"He's...your boyfriend?" Tor stammered.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Rain grabbed Connor's hand.

"No, for a psycho you know how to pick em." Tor grinned.

"Did you just call my Angel a psycho?" Connor gave a low growl.

__

Its days like these I run and hide  
When I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
"You know you can all talk now!" Hailie yelled at the people in the cafeteria.

They all started chatting. "That's a cute pet name my Angel what did you fall from heaven?" Tor laughed.

"Actually she..." Connor was quitted by Rain's finger.

"No, it's because my middle name is Angel."

"She also has an angelic voice." Ecks smiled at Rain.

"Excuse me?" Connor stepped towards Ecks.

"Connor, it was just a compliment." Rain looked at him.

"Ecks, I would be careful I think Rain's boy toy is getting mad." KayLee shook her head.

"Could you two please go away?" Rain glared at Tor and KayLee.

"No prob psycho." Tor walked away with KayLee.

"She's not a psycho!" Ecks and Connor yelled in unison.

Connor glared at Ecks. "I can defend my girlfriend on my own." Connor gave a deep growl.

"Ok stop the testosterone." Rain glared. "Connor we have to help Ecks." 

"What I'm not helping him!" Connor looked at Rain.

"Fine, I'll help him myself! You should leave, I have class." Rain started to walk away but Connor grabbed her arm.

"Fine, speak." Connor sighed.

"Ecks's mom was killed by a demon that was sent by his father who is a vampire and he wants us to help him find the demon." Rain looked down.

"What did the demon look like?" Connor glanced at Ecks.

"He was black he kind of looked like he was made out of stone and he called himself the beast." Ecks looked from Rain to Connor.

"I'll go see what I can find and I'll have Kay, Fred, Gunn, Angel, Buffy, Spike, and Wes help. I'm sure they know something, I'll see you after school meet me at Mac's school." Connor gave Rain a quick peck and ran.

__

No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away

"Nice boyfriend." Ecks laughed.

"Are you insulting my taste?" Rain pushed him.

"No, but I'm insulting him." Ecks walked away.

"Well I don't like Tor!" Rain yelled after him.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Ecks turned around and smiled.

"Too bad for her." Rain whispered. 'Have a boyfriend!' Rain mentally slapped herself.

"You're so lucky!" Casey squealed. "You got a great boyfriend and now you got a hot and great friend! I so wish I were you!" Casey pouted.

"No, you don't." Rain walked off to her next class.

****

************************************************************************

The last bell rang; Rain headed to her locker as she opened it Ecks popped up next to her. "I was wondering if you could come over to my house and we could research the demon?" 

"No Ecks, I have to meet Connor. Why don't you come with me?" Rain pulled out her backpack.

"I guess I could do that." Ecks and Rain excited LAHS followed by Hailie, Kyle, and Casey. They all got on the bus; Rain and Ecks sat next to each other with Hailie and Kyle sitting across from them and Casey sitting behind Hailie and Kyle.

"Are all of you coming with me?" Rain looked at the gang.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind our help." Hailie shrugged.

"Nope, the more the merrier." Rain smiled.

__

To some other day  
It's all a state of mind  
but I don't mind trying to find a way  
to keep my head above the mess I make

"You also have an angelic smile." Ecks complimented Rain.

"Thanks, you're smile isn't too bad either." Rain nudged him.

"I so wish you didn't have a boyfriend. How serious are you two anyway?" Ecks looked down. 

Rain blushed. "Pretty serious, he made a vow of every lasting love. He had to be my prince and kill me." Rain whispered. "He hated his dad when I died." Rain shrugged.

"Back up, he killed you." 

"Yeah, he wanted to kill himself instead I actually had to force him to do it." 

"I don't care if I was him I would have killed myself after you died."

"Now, what good would that have done? I came back didn't I?" Rain shook her head.

"I guess you're right I understand what he did." Ecks shrugged.

"Well here's our stop let's go." Rain stood up and the others followed her off.

They walked down the streets of L.A. towards Strong kindergarten. Mac and Connor were waiting outside. Connor grunted when he saw Ecks.

"What's he doing here?" Connor glared.

"Connor, we're helping him." Rain snapped.

"He looks like Uncle Old Spike." Mac smiled up at the teenagers.

"Who is this cute little thing?" Ecks bent down to look at Mac.

"I have a bunch of names..." Mac was saying before Connor pulled her closer to him.

"She's my sister." Connor glared.

"What's her name?" Ecks looked at Rain.

"As she was saying she has a bunch of names Connor and I call her Kenzie, everyone else mostly calls her Mac, but her real name is Mackenzie." Rain smiled and picked up Mac.

"O, well Kenzie is very cute. May I hold her?" Ecks held his arms out and the 5-year-old practically jumped into them.

__

What the world creates  
sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall  
as the world fall  
I may fall

The teenagers walked to the Hyperion Rain walked holding Connor's hand, Mac stayed in Ecks's arms and Kyle and Hailie held hands and walked with Casey. "Well, look what the powers to be brought us." Faith looked up from her book as the teens walked into the hotel.

"My baby!" Kay squealed and Mac jumped out of Ecks's arms running to her mom.

"I though I told you to go home!" Marshall yelled at his daughter.

"Well, I wanted to help Ecks." Hailie pouted.

"M, it's all right we can drive her home with us." Faith touched his shoulder.

"So, you're Ecks's maybe you can tell us more about that demon you saw." Angel looked at the boy. 

Spike and Buffy walked down the stairs. "Bloody hell that boy looked just like me!" Spike yelled.

"Except he's got Connor and Angel's smile." Rain laid her head on Connor's shoulder. "I would like you all to meet William Ecks Smith but he likes to be called Ecks, Ecks this is my family." Rain smiled at all the people in the room even Bran was downstairs the only people who weren't there were Lorne, Cosmo, and Levar. "Well minus some sisters, brothers, other friends and demons but anyways..."

"Did you say demons?" Ecks yelled.

"Good demons." 

Lorne, Cosmo, and Levar walked into the room. "Hey Angel cakes and everybody else. I see we have a new visitor and please tell me he knows about demons?" Lorne started to laugh.

"Yes, he does Rain was just about to introduce us." Angel leaned against the counter.

"Ecks before I do this you have to know some of these people are vampires, witches, watchers, and slayers, this is Angel he's a vampire, Kay is a Wicca and immortal they're Mac and Connor's parents, Buffy is a slayer and Spike is a vampire right there, Gunn and Fred they ordinary people, Wes is a watcher and Gabby she's an warrior and immortal, Faith is a slayer and Marshall, Lorne, Cosmo, and Levar are demons of course Cosmo and Levar are here to protect Mac, and Bran he's my dad and he's vampire." 

"You know I think I can share my gift with you people I can make fire come alive in my own hands." Ecks held out his hand as fire formed.

__

We all may fall  
and then the world comes tumbling  
down down down down down  
I'm bare naked  
And I just can't take it

"Ok keep your hands away from peaches, Bran, and me." Spike laughed.

"One questions though what's a slayer?" Ecks looked questionably.

"She a chosen one in each generation who fights vampires and demons basically she saves the world." Buffy sighed.

"Then why are you dating a vampire and Rain why are dating the son of a vampire?" Ecks shook his head.

"Son of two vampires." Connor corrected.

"But Kay's not a vampire." Ecks rolled his eyes.

"She's not my real mom." Connor started going towards him.

"Sorry, then why do you date the son of two vampires?" Ecks looked at Rain.

"Why do you care?" Connor was still walking towards Ecks.

"Do you really want to know why?" Ecks started a ball of fire in his hand.

"Stop it!" Using Slayer speed Rain got in between Ecks and Connor. "If I see one more proof of testosterone I will make sure you both end up in the hospital." Rain pushed them away from each other.

"He started it." Connor mumbled.

"Connor." Angel warned.

"Will you answer my question?" Ecks looked at Rain.

"You want to know why? It's because I love him and if you didn't hear me my dad is a vamp too." Rain glared.

"Uh oh, you two bad you got the Angel mad." Mac shook her head.

__

I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away

Connor glared at Ecks and ran upstairs. "I don't have time for this Connor!" Rain ran after him.

"Obviously you don't, you have to help your new 'boyfriend'!" Connor slammed his door shut in Rain's face.

"Connor, I love you! Please open the damn door!" Rain banged on it.

Ecks walked up behind her. "I'm sorry, I guess I could see why he's that way I mean you're perfect too bad he found you first." Ecks sighed. "Connor I want to call truths she's yours and I'm sorry!" Ecks knocked on the door.

Connor opened the door. "Will you do me a favor? Make sure none of the guys at school hit on her since I'm not there." Connor walked out.

"Sure, no problem." Ecks smiled. "Now, will you kiss her and help me with this demon?" 

"You know it, those are my two most favorite things to do." Connor held Rain around the waist and pulled her close, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"Ok, I can hear you smacking down here mate!" Spike yelled.

"Let's go you two." Ecks walked back downstairs with Connor holding Rain around the waist with her facing forward. 

"O, look your son is all grown up." Kay smiled at Angel. 

"I know, thanks for being here." Angel kissed Kay.

"Mommy, daddy that's gross! Everyone is staring!" Mac whined.

"I think the tickle monster is going to get you." Angel started tickling his daughter.   
"Peaches, the tickle monster?" Spike smirked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean he used to be the Scourged of Europe!" Cordy laughed. 

"Coridelia get out of my house!" Angel roared. Kay grabbed Mac; Rain grabbed a hold of Ecks's shoulder so he wouldn't go any further, Connor kept a good grip on Rain. 

"O, but I brought news to many of you! First Connor dear Connor I'm pregnant and it's not Angel's, Second Ecks is this who you're looking for the beast appeared at Cordy's side, Third Faith your day is almost here, Fourth Spike, Connor, and Angel hold on to your inner self's." With that Cordy and the beast disappeared.

Rain turned around to look at Connor tears streamed down her cheeks. "Rain, it happened long before I met you, I swear." Connor moved hair out of her face.

"But...you're going to be a father." Rain fainted and Connor caught her.

__

To some other day  
When I feel.. Feel bare-naked .. feel  
When I feel ..  
Yeah no no no ..

****

(Connor a father to Cordy's baby? What does Cordy mean Faith's day is almost here and why does Connor, Spike, and Angel have to hold onto their inner self's? Also Ecks could he possible break Connor and Rain apart or maybe Casey wants to? Please review otherwise none of these questions will be answered.)


	15. Souless

****

(I changed my rule 3 reviews to get another chapter! Yeah well I know some of you are mad about Cordy's baby and I'm sorry! It's just puts something into the story. Well I hope you all like it.)

Connor was sitting by Rain's unconscious body. He stroked her face and she held his hand.

"Are you ok?" Connor kissed her forehead.

"Get out, please just get out." Rain looked away.

"But, Rain if happened before I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't a virgin?" Rain sat up.

"I didn't think it was that important. I'm really sorry." Connor grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I love you, even though you're going to be a father and I'm not the baby's mother I want to be there for it." Rain held Connor's face in her small hands and kissed him sweetly.

Glass shattered everywhere and Cordy appeared with the beast. "Connor are you all right?" Angel ran into the room. "Cordy get out!" Angel growled.

"Need one thing first." Cordy smiled and the beast swung his sword at Angel cutting his stomach. "Thank you, goodbye." Cordy blew a kiss at Connor.

"Dad, are you ok?" Connor hurried to Angel.

"Oh my god! Troy I need you!" Kay yelled from the enter way of Mac and Rain's room. 

Troy appeared. "I can't heal non-humans. I'm sorry." He went away again.

"What's going on?" Buffy and Spike ran into the room followed by Faith, Fred, Gunn, Marshall, Hailie, Ecks, Casey, Kyle, Mac, and Lorne.

"Oh Angel I'll get the first aid kit." Fred left the room and Gunn went with her.

"The beast." Rain's head fell. She came back up and took in a big breath. "Kay, Buffy, and me. Kay was holding Mac, we were screaming." Rain shook her head. "I was crying and Kay looked so scared." 

"It's ok Rain, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Connor sat down and hugged Rain.

"Are you two ok?" Angel asked as Kay attended to his cut with Fred's help.

"Yeah, are ok?" Connor looked at the small frame in his arms.

"No, I'm so scared. She's trying to take you away." Rain shook her head. She felt helpless, scared, and lonely even thought Connor was holding her.

"What do you mean?" Connor rubbed small circles on Rain's lower back.

"She's right, it's not yours." Kay finished bandaging Angel.

"What, how do you know?" Connor stopped.

"I reed her. It's some demon guy's." Kay touched Rain's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's going to be ok, Connor's not going to be a father."

"That poor child." Rain looked up into Connor's eyes. "It'll grow up with horrible parents." 

"Shh... Maybe you should just rest." Connor laid Rain down slowly; he lay next to her and linked their fingers. Rain laid her head on his chest.

"Let's leave them alone." Angel whispered. 

Everyone turned and left. "That baby, poor baby." Rain mumbled.

"Shh....it's ok. The baby has parents." Connor used his hand to stroke her face. 

"Not very good ones, 1 and a half demon as its parents." Rain sighed nodding off.

"Just get some sleep." Connor kissed the top of her head.

"What if my vision comes true?" Rain closed her eyes.

"I'll protect you." Connor whispered.

A startling scream came from the room across the hall, which was Kay and Angel's. Rain and Connor both jumped up. Rain jumped at another scream coming from the down the hall. Connor beat Rain to the door.

"Where are you going?" Connor turned to look at her.

"To see what's wrong." Rain tried to get passed him.

"Not so fast." Connor grabbed her arm.

"Connor let go of me." Rain pushed away.

"Sorry sweetie, that's no my name it's Steven." He grinned evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Rain managed to get around him and opened the door.

"Get off!" Buffy yelled and ran down the hall.

"It's Angelus, he's back." Kay rushed out her door with Mac.

"Rain, it's Spike he's calling himself William the Bloody." Buffy grabbed the young slayers arm.

"They've lost their souls!" Kay yelled as the three ran down the hall.

"Oh, no." Tears streamed down Rain's face.

"Wait, Connor he'll try to fight Angelus we have to get him." Buffy turned around but Rain grabbed her arm.

"He's gone too." Rain sniffed.

"How's that possible?" Buffy was shocked but the 3 still continued down the hall.

"I want daddy!" Mac whined.

"Let's go." Rain started down the stairs to the lobby where Ecks, Faith, Marshall, Hailie, Casey, and Kyle were sitting listening to Gunn and Fred.

"Where's Angel?" Gunn stopped.

"We have to go." Rain went towards Ecks.

"Leaving the party so soon." Everyone turned to see William, Angelus, and Steven. "Come on I won't hurt you." Steven smiled.

"Stay away from her." Ecks formed a fireball in his hand.

William and Angelus stepped back. "No, Spike, Angel, and Connor are still in there somewhere." Rain grabbed Ecks's wrist.

"Listen to the little slayer." Angelus taunted. "She's wrong about Angel still being in here somewhere though." He laughed.

Rain slipped out a stake from the back of her pants. "Don't toy with me, because I may just believe you." She grinned while twirling the stake.

"Rain, you can't be serious?" Fred looked shocked.

"Buffy get a sword to kill Steven and Faith you better have a stake on you for William." The young slayer looked at the two older slayers.

"Got you back kid." Faith pulled out a stake.

Buff opened the weapons cabinet pulling out a sword. "You 3 would kill people you love?" Steven stepped back.

"The people we love are gone." Buffy joined the two slayers, Rain stood in the middle facing Angelus, Buffy stood facing Steven, and Faith faced William.

"No, you can't Angel, Spike, and Connor is still in there." Fred walked in front of the 3 slayers.

"You get in our way we'll do anything to move you." Faith glared.

"You can't you could wait until they've at least done something." 

"Risk people's lives I don't thinks so. Fred move or you'll be no more." Rain spat.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Gunn grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. "I love you too much to let them kill you." 

"So, you're going to let them kill Angel, Spike, and Connor?" Fred tried to pull away. "All of you are just going to sit there and let them kill people we know and love!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hello all, I'm glad to see it worked." Cordy walked into the Hyperion with the beast at her side.

"You bitch! You did this!" Fred screamed.

"Chill Fred, I don't think you're little slayers were going to kill them." Cordy laughed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't freeze you right now?" Kay glared setting Mac down.

"Angelus, William, and Steven will still be unsouled." Cordy smiled.

"Tell me, why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Tears flowed down Rain's cheek.

"O, um...how about because I'm carrying your boyfriend's baby." Cordy shook her head. "He would be devastated to know you killed..."

"It's not his!" Rain screamed.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" Cordy was stricken.

"I read you Cordy." Kay glared.

"Why the bloody hell am I standing her listening to you poofsters talk? I'm out, I'm going to find dinner." 

"I hate to say it but I'm with William." Angelus and William starting walking.

"I don't think so, I brought you two back so you're not going anywhere." Cordy hissed.

"I don't take instructions, I do what I want, when I want." Angelus turned.

"Don't even try it!" Cordy boomed. "Now, Kay what gives you the right to tell them that this baby isn't his?"

"It's not and I'm not letting my son's life get ruined by a bitch liked you."

"By the way, where's Steven?" Fred asked looking around.

"Mate, had a good idea slip away while no one's looking." William laughed.

"Damn it! O, well goodbye." Cordy, the beast, Angelus, and William vanished.

"Where's Rain?" Faith noticed the young slayer missing.

"She must have followed Steven." Gunn shrugged.

"What if he hurts here?" Ecks started to leave the Hyperion.

"Don't kid, she'll be fine." Faith smiled.

****

************************************************************************

"I know you're following me." Steven turned around in the alley to find Rain.

"What are you doing?" Rain glared.

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything." Steven turned back around.

"Let's see you're in control of my soul mates body." Rain began to follow him again.

"Correct, a soul mate that means with or with out a soul I'm still yours." He turned to face her. "Why won't you go away?" He all of a sudden screamed. "Getting rid of the soul should have got rid of you." He grabbed his head.

"Face it, what you just said is true. You have to love me either way, because you gave me everlasting love meaning I'm yours and your mine forever." Rain looked down.

"You would love a guy with out a soul?" Steven pulled her chin up to look at him.

"If that person was you, then yes but I will get Connor back." Steven punched her across the face.

"No, you will not." He kicked her in the stomach.

"Face it, you can't kill me. Even with out your soul you still love me!" Rain yelled grabbing her stomach.

Steven ran into a warehouse and Rain ran after him. "Leave me alone!" He yelled as he ran. They flew up some steps to the second floor he turned to face her. "Go away before I hurt you." He walked towards her.

Rain kicked him and he flew backwards. "No, I'm not letting you hurt anyone." Rain walked over to him. 

He got up slowly and punched her face then tripped her. "So, you're sacrificing your self." He kneeled down, grabbed her by the shirt, and looked into her eyes. "You're right I can't kill you but I can hurt you." He picked her up and threw her.

She stood up wobbling, coughing, and holding her stomach. "I don't care as long as you don't hurt anyone else." Rain walked slowly towards him.

Steven kicked her backwards as she landed she grunted. "Why don't you just give up?" He walked towards her.

"I don't give up, it's not my style." Rain stood up slowly, her lip was bleeding and bruises were forming on her face. 

"I feel bad having to do this." He punched her and she stumbled backwards. 

"Then why do you do it?" She gave him a cheerleading kick to the face and his chin flew up.

"I love you that's why." He looked at her with a grin.

"Tough love is that it?" Rain smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." Steven kicked her and she fell backwards breaking the window behind her as she was about to fall out he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the warehouse. She fell to the ground with a thump. "Come on sweet cheeks, stand up." He bent down her cuts visible to his eyes.

Rain pushed herself up slowly, her arms wobbled. "I will win, in the end." She fell back down with a sigh.

Steven laughed and picked her up. "Sure you will, my Angel." He walked out of the warehouse.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked from in his arms.

"Back to the hotel, don't worry I'll be gone before any of them see you." He looked down at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"As you and I said, I can't kill you which means I'm not going to let you die." 

Rain reached up with her hand and touched his face. "That's why I love you, no matter who you are." Steven let her touch his face and then pulled away.

He went in the back way to the Hyperion making sure no one would see them, he took her to his room and laid her down on his bed. "I got to go but I'm sure I'll see you again." A minor lapse of judgment made him kiss her forehead but he pulled away quickly and he was gone.

Rain stood up slowly, walked into the bathroom looked at the mirror many cuts were visible now on her arms luckily only one on her face. She lifted her shirt slowly to see huge bruises on her stomach. She winced as she peeled off her clothes and climbed in the shower. Blood went down the drain as she stepped out wrapping a towel around her Buffy walked in.

"I thought you were back. I think you need an ice pack so I'll be back with that and the first aid kit."

"What not calling for Troy?" Rain smiled.

"No, unless you want him to heal you."

"Actually I don't, you didn't need him why should I?" Rain looked down. "Don't tell anyone else though." 

"Of course not, I'll be back get dressed." Buffy walked out of the bathroom. Rain went back into Connor's room she kept some clothes in there because they all couldn't fit in her and Mac's room. She pulled out her blue pj pants and white tank. Buffy returned and handed Rain the ice pack.

"Show me, let me wrap it first then put the ice on it." Rain lifted up her shirt so Buffy could see her stomach. "Ouch, sit down." Buffy took out some wrap and began to tend to her stomach. "There put the ice on." Rain touched the ice to her stomach and winced. "What happened?"

"It was weird, first he beats the crap out of me but then he saves me from falling out the window."

"I think because Connor is more human that more of his soul side is there then Spike and Angel's." Buffy sat next to Rain.

"Also, the whole everlasting love thing." Rain smiled at the memory.

"I don't think anything could you pull you two apart." Buffy looked down.

"What's wrong B?" Rain stood up.

"I was just thinking, how much you're like a sister to me. When I saw you at first with all those cuts and bruises, I was thanking the powers to be that you were still alive. I couldn't lose you again Rain, you're like a sister to me. It will pain me to go back to Sunnydale with out you." Buffy stood and touched Rain's cheek. 

"Thanks B, you're like a sister to me too. That's why I trust you not to tell anyone." 

"I won't, get some sleep let the healing powers of the slayer take over." Buffy started to walk out.

"Tell Mac I'm going to sleep in here, I don't want her seeing me like this." Rain got into Connor's bed.

"Sure, goodnight Rain." Buffy turned out the light and closed the door.

"Goodnight B." Rain sighed sinking into sleep.

Buffy walked down the hall after telling Mac, Rain was sleeping in Connor's room. She slowly walked into her room, going straight to the bathroom she leaned over the toilet and threw up. 

"Buffy, are you ok?" Kay knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, can you come in though?" Buffy flushed the toilet.

"Sure, what do you need?" Kay walked in and Buffy walked out of the bathroom. Kay looked at her scrunching forehead. "No, that's impossible! You can't be, are you?" She rushed over towards Buffy.

"I am, you know I was thinking perfect timing what about you?" Buffy sat down on the bed.

"Buffy, he doesn't know does he?" Kay sat next to her.

"No, I was about to tell him when he lost it." Buffy sighed.

"Well, we can help each other we can be pregnant buddies. Would you like me too do what I did?" Kay stood up.

"What's that?"

"I put a protection spell on my stomach nothing can hurt it." 

"I think I'll be fine. I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow, I just wasn't ready today." Buffy stood. "Thanks for listening though, I didn't expect this to happen." Buffy looked down.

"Spike, will love it. Don't worry we'll be married before they're both born." Kay rubbed her tummy.

"Yeah, in 2 months. We should start planning." 

"Yeah, we should but not right now let's just get some sleep." Kay hugged Buffy. 

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Buffy whispered. "Even if I have to die for it to happen." 

****

(What do you think? The baby that Cordy's having isn't Connor's, The three guys lost their souls you'll find out how later, Steven is still connected to Rain even though his soul is gone, and Buffy and Spike are expecting. Review to get more!)


	16. New Champions

****

(Hey thanks for the reviews because you give to me, you get another chapter! Don't you feel special? Well, you should if you don't! N E Ways there is a new character in this chapter and I don't own her. Lela belongs to my friend Ivorycat and I'm very thankful that she let me borrow her! Ok well Connor, Spike, and Angel lost their souls because Cordy took them away you will find out how I promise you. Also, Steven (Connor with out his soul) can't kill Rain because he's still connected to her some how.)

"Rain, I have a problem." Ecks walked up to her in the hall of LAHS

"What's wrong Ecks?" Rain asked quickly.

"My grandmother, I live with her now or at least I did, but when I went home last night she was gone." Ecks looked down.

"Well, after school we'll go to your home so you can get some clothes, when Angel gets resouled I'll tell him and I'm sure he'll let you stay with us." Rain put her arm around his shoulder.

The friends were walking to math when a girl with long chestnut hair bumped into them. "I'm sorry, could you two tell me where Mrs. Union's class is?" The girl looked at her schedule.

"We're just going there, you can walk with us." Rain smiled. "My name is Rain and this is my friend Ecks."

"Hi, thanks my name is Lela." She gave them a small smile.

The 3 walked into the math room. "Hi Lela, I'm Mrs. Union. You're just in luck a boy transfered so I've got one seat behind Rain but why don't you tell us something about yourself?" 

"Ok my name is Lela Winters, I used to live in San Francisco before an accident happened and I ended up her." She sighed and Mrs. Union handed her a book. Lela took her seat behind Rain.

__

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Mrs. Union started the class she gave Lela she gave Rain to see if she was up with the class which, Lela was. Rain could barely think because her stomach hadn't healed all the way and the pain was unbearable. As the bell rang Rain stood up slowly grabbing her notebook, book, and pencil. Lela bumped into her letting Rain give out a whimper. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you." Lela looked up.

"It's ok, not your fault. I'm just a little bruised because I'm really clumsy." Rain smiled while rubbing her stomach.

"O, you're pregnant?" Lela whispered.

Rain laughed. "No, if I was I assure I wouldn't be at school." Rain lifted her shirt a little for Lela to see her bruise.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it I hope I didn't offend you in anyway. You don't look like someone who would get pregnant at this age." The two girls walked out the classroom followed by Ecks.

"Thanks, I guess." Rain shrugged.

"I'm embarrassing myself ain't I? You're probably one of those really popular girls who don't give a crap about new students." Lela babbled.

"Me, popular? This is only my second day here." Rain smiled. "Hey Hailie, how's Faith since last night?" Rain asked as the girl passed her.

"She's fine, I'll see you later." Hailie walked down the hall with Kyle.

"Forgive Lela, I'm just tired don't blame yourself for what I say. I just had a very long night." Rain looked at the girl next to her. "What class do you have next?"

"Um...choir I think." The girl pulled out her schedule. "Yeah, choir."

"Well, me too. How about we walk together?" Rain asked.

"Sure, I would love too."

"Ok, well see you later Ecks." Rain smiled as he walked into a classroom.

"Bye Rain, Lela." Ecks nodded.

"Boys." Rain shook her head.

__

Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why  
"I like your outfit." Lela looked at Rain.

Rain looked at her outfit it was a long sleeved Paul Frank shirt with a monkey on it the sleeves were blue but the other part was white, tan shorts, and her silver Adidas. "Thanks, I guess." 

The two went to choir and Mrs. Motley greeted them. As the classes went on Rain found out Lela's real reason for coming to L.A., her mom had to get some help so she now lived in a foster home. 

__

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

Rain, Ecks, Hailie, Casey, Kyle, and Lela sat down to eat lunch. Teens, Rain had never seen before sat down at their table. 

"Who is that?" Rain looked at Ecks who was sitting next to her.

"That's Justice, Cammie, Starr, Eric, A.J., Reshawn, and Keene. They're sophomores, they don't bite but kind of weird." He shrugged. 

Rain could tell, one girl had black jeans, a blood read shirt, and a leather jacket with a spike necklace. "Raven and Zoey are freshman though." Hailie pointed to two younger girls. "Raven's Justice's sister and Zoey's their cousin." 

"O, cool which one is Justice?" Rain looked confused.

"That's Justice." Casey pointed to the girl in the leather jacket, she had shoulder length brown hair, she was a little tan, and from what Rain could see she had emerald eyes. She was tall well taller then Rain. 

"There's Starr." Kyle pointed to the African-American girl. She wasn't very short either.

"Of course, Reshawn and Keene." Casey smiled at the mixed twins.

"A.J. and Eric are the coolest to me." Ecks nodded at the other twins with black spiky hair and brown eyes. 

"Ecks, I heard you've been talking again." A.J. or Eric walked over and sat down on the other side of Ecks. 

"Yeah, thanks to my new friend. Rain this is A.J., A.J. meet Rain also Lela."

"Hi, nobody was able to get him to talk." A.J. smiled as a girl with blond shoulder length hair and gray eyes walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This beautiful lady is Cammie." A.J. titled his head up and Cammie gave him a peck. Rain looked away and started to pick at her food. 

__

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

"We'll get him back." Ecks whispered into her ear.

Rain sighed putting her face in her small tan hands. "I can't eat." She finally stood up, dumped her tray, and walked out of the cafeteria. 

She stood by her locker leaning the back of her head against the gray metal. "Hey, you're Rain right?" Justice walked up to her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" 

"No, but I give you props for helping Ecks and telling off Tor." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks I guess, but if you don't mind right now I need to be alone." Rain pushed herself off her locker and started to walk away.

"I know what happed to you in Sunnydale." Justice spoke loudly which made Rain turned to look at her. "Youngest slayer to be called and die." Justice looked serious.

"Look, I don't know how you know that but I'm not in the mood to mess around, I have enough hell in my life." Rain scowled.

"Chill girl, I only wanted to get your attention." Justice grinned.

"Why, are you some demon sent to kill me?" Rain threw her hand in the air and shook her head. "Oh no, help me some demon dressed as a teenager is out to get me, also my boyfriend, his dad, and a friend lost their souls and are also out to get me." Rain said sarcastically, she stopped flailing her arms and looked at Justice. 

"Ok, I suggest you get a shrink and I know a very good one, anyways I need you help I want you to train me." Rain raised her eyebrow.

__

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper

"Why do you need training? What revenge do you have to seek?" 

"I want to protect people."

"What happened that you would want to do that?" Rain put her hands on her hips frustrated.

"Fine, a demon almost killed Raven." 

"All right, that's all you had to say. Can we start training after I get my boyfriend, his dad, and my friend's soul back?"

"Sure, I didn't think you were serious about that, but I'm not the only one my friends want to learn to." Rain sighed while dragging her hand through her hair.

"Ok, well my rule is no killing anyone I love even if they're not human." Rain walked away. 

"Thanks slayer." 

Rain turned back around. "Don't call me that in public." Rain turned on her heel and walked away.

__

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
****************************************************************************

Hyperion

************************************************************************

Rain sat at Connor's desk she was looking at last year's school picture of her that set in a frame right next to her and him. She picked up the school picture shaking her head at what her foster mother had made her wear it was a pink shirt with purple and blue flower and a white tee. 

"Hey kid what are you looking at?" Faith tapped on the door and walked in.

Rain set the frame back in its place. "Nothing, just trying to understand why I'm here." Rain sat down on Connor's bed.

"We need you that's why." Faith smiled.

"No, I mean why they brought me back?" Rain shook her head.

"They needed you and missed you also you were way to young to die." Faith sat next to her.

"That's my point I was to young to die so why bring me back to die again, to see pain, to feel pain, and have everything fall apart?" The young slayer looked down.

"Pain comes with happiness." Faith put her arm around the young girl's shoulder.

"Do you actually like the world?" Rain looked at the older slayer.

"Yes, I'm happy with my life lately and look at what I went through." Faith sighed.

__

I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
"You're right, I'll try to see the good things in life." Rain smiled and stood.

"Speaking of good things." Faith stood with her. "Ara, you can come in now." Faith said into the hallway.

Rain stared as her mom walked in not as a spirit but as a person with beautifully tanned skin, her long curly hair fell to around her elbows, and her crystal eyes stared back at Rain. She had a long white gown on like a Greek goddess. 

"Mom, how did this happen?" Rain walked up to her.

"I'm here to help with the souls." Kay and Willow walked up behind her.

"Willow, you're to help too?" Rain looked at the 3.

"Yes, Kay couldn't do it by herself, not with something-special coming." Willow rubbed the older Wicca's tummy.

"I have something to say." Buffy squeaked from behind all of them. "Guys, I'm pregnant." Rain rushed to her and loosely hugged her. 

"That's wonderful." Willow beamed.

"Wes, needs you 3 slayers he wants to go find them before it gets dark and they have a chance to hurt anyone." Fred walked into Connor's room. 

"Let's go, remember everything Rain because I don't want to lose you." Buffy kissed the young girl's forehead.

"Be careful baby." Ara hugged her young daughter kissing her hair.

"I will, please just get them resouled." Rain kissed her mom's tender cheek while grabbing her gray sweatshirt to match her gray sweats. 

__

I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I've been talking in my sleep

All of them walked down stairs where Wes waited he handed the 3 slayers daggers. "Don't use these unless you really have too." The four left out of the Hyperion setting off to save the people they loved.

Kay, Willow, and Ara sat down in a circle holding hands with Fred going around them. "Are you guys ready?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Spike is first right?" Ara looked at the Wicca's.

"Yes, Spike is first." Kay sighed. "Let's hope this works." 

Out of no where Ara and Willow were thrown across the room and Kay slid across the floor. "How dare you try to ruin my plan?" A voice boomed. 

Ara pushed herself up. "Get out, your powers are no good here!" She screamed.

The 3 gathered back into a circle. The started the ritual.

****

While...

Faith, Rain, Buffy, and Wes had just left a club full of demons and vampires. They were headed to where they thought the 3 were hiding. "Are you all ready?" Wes cocked his gun. 

"Yeah, let's go." Rain started walking down the hallway. 

__

Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

"You looking for us?" William, Angelus, and Steven popped out. 

Wes tried to tranquilize them but they moved to fast. Rain ran at Angelus tackling him to the floor. He threw her off while Faith kicked William in the stomach and he grabbed her arm tossing her away from him. Steven punched Buffy and tripped her, she returned his attack with a swift kick to his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"Face it, no one wants you here. You're own boyfriend would rather lose his soul then be with you." Angelus smirked at Rain as she fell backwards from a kick to her stomach.

"I wouldn't be talking, you're own fiance' is working on a way to return your soul." Rain got up and charged him. 

__

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
"Come on Faith, you can do better then this." William kicked her stomach and when she bent over to grab it he kneed her in the face. 

"You're going to pay for that one." Faith kicked him across the face and then tripped him he landed with a thud.

"What's wrong with you? You're slower then my girlfriend." Steven laughed as he ducked a punch from Buffy.

Buffy kneed him in the lower area and then kicked him in the chest, which made him fall backwards. "Who's slow now?" Buffy smiled and leaned over him. 

Faith kicked William in the face as he came back up his eyes glowed yellow. When he looked back at Faith tears fell down his face. "Is it you Spike?" 

Spike looked around and saw Steven hitting Buffy and gave it all his vampire speed using that and his muscle tackled him to the ground. He punched him in face and Steven's eyes glowed yellow. 

Rain tried to kick Angelus when he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. She tripped him they both sat on the ground. "Little slayer you'll never win, you'll always live in the dark like me too." Angelus grabbed her and transformed bringing his fangs to her neck. 

Connor looked at his Angelus who you held Rain, he pushed Spike off him jumped up and ran. He felt like everything was in slow motion. He heard Rain give a whimper as Angelus stuck his fangs into her neck. He tackled Angelus who had released Rain after he bit into her. 

"What do you do?" Angelus mumbled while his head was spinning. "Did you spike yourself?" He spread out on the floor with Connor holding him down.

"You're damn right." Rain passed out. 

****

************************************************************************

Hyperion

************************************************************************

"What did I tell you? Stop trying to ruin my plan you're not getting his soul back." The voice boomed it was obviously Cordy's. 

Again Ara and Willow were thrown away from the circle knocking Ara out. "No, Ara you can't leave us!" Kay ran to her side. 

Fred ran to get some ice as Connor walked in holding Rain's limp body in his hand a piece of his shirt was keeping her blood from flowing. Wes, Faith, Spike and Buffy were carrying Angelus. 

"Is she all right?" Lorne ran up to Rain.

"Yes, what happened to her?" Connor looked at the slayers and Wes.

"She spiked herself with a drug. Did anyone know she even had a drug on her?" Wes was shocked.

"No, she must have got it from the bar." Buffy tried not to cry. 

"It's all right luv, pet will pull through." Spike kissed Buffy's head.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at everyone then back to Spike.

"That's wonderful luv, we'll share the news later." He gave her a sweet kiss then looked at Connor and Lorne who took Rain upstairs. 

"Let me guess Troy can't save her because she used a drug?" Gunn said sarcastically as Troy appeared.

"No, actually because she chose to use the drug." Troy smiled. "I can't heal Ara either because in reality she's not human. I just wanted to see if I could help with anything else?" Troy looked around. 

"No, we're fine." Kay still sat by Ara.

__

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
"I have news actually." Troy looked away. "It's Connor's." Connor walked down the stairs.

"What's mine?" Connor looked weary.

"The baby in Cordy." Troy went away while everyone else mouth's hung open.

__

How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

****

(So, is it Connor's baby or not? Will Rain survive the drug and will they be able to resoul Angel? Review to find out! Also how did Justice know about Rain?)


	17. We need you

****

(Ok this will be my last chapter for this story but don't worry their will be a sequel it'll be called Till I Collapse you'll find out what it's about later. So, Rain drugged herself and Angelus bit her, Willow, Kay, and Ara are trying to put Angel's soul back but Cordy keeps messing them up, and Troy told them that baby is Connor's. How will everything turn out? Read to find out!)

Connor sat next to Rain's body, which lay on his bed, holding her hand. He wanted her to wake up, no he needed her to wake up. 

"Willow, Kay, and Ara are working to get Angel's soul back." Faith said from the doorway. Connor just stared at Rain and rubbed his thumb on her cheek as tears fell from his eyes.

****

************************************************************************

Sunnydale 1998

************************************************************************

Rain looked around she was at the Sunnydale docks. Buffy and Angel stood a few feet away from her they didn't realize she was there but she noticed they both looked different. 

"What the hell is going on?" Angelus walked up behind her when he noticed who she was he tried to hit her but his hand went right passed her. He turned to look at Angel and Buffy. "No way, you got to be kidding back in Sunnydale!" Angelus shook his head. Rain listened to the two's conversation.

" Don't say that. We'll be fine." Angel looks at Buffy. Rain is clueless to what he's talking about. 

" We don't know that." 

" We can't know Buffy. Nobody can. That's just the deal." He reaches into his pocket. " I have something for you. For your birthday. I... I was gonna give it to you earlier, but..." He shows her a ring with an intricate design

"It's beautiful." Buffy beamed. Rain recognized it and looked at her own finger.

" My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." He shows her his own ring on his finger. She touches his hand, leans over and kisses the ring. "Put it on." He takes the ring from her and slips it onto her finger. 

"I don't wanna do this." Buffy sobs. 

" Me either."

"So don't go." They kiss and she puts her arms around him. After several kisses they stop and look at each other. 

"Buffy... I..." Two vampires suddenly jump at them from some cargo netting. One pulls Buffy off of Angel and throws her back. The other begins to fight with Angel. Buffy rolls to her feet. The vampire swings at her, but misses. She grabs him and starts pummeling his gut. Angel flips the other one over onto his back. He gets up, and Angel swings at him three times, but he blocks all of them. Angel's next punch lands on the vampire's face. Buffy ducks a swing, lifts herself up on the dock railing and kicks her assailant in the chest with both feet, sending him staggering back into the gangplank. She gives chase and grabs him by the back of the shirt and hair. He growls. Dalton drops out of the cargo netting now, too, runs over to the box, grabs it and starts to run. 

Buffy yells. "Angel! The box!"

Angel ducks a roundhouse kick, grabs the vampire's arm and flips him over onto his back. He runs after Dalton and tackles him to the deck. Buffy's attacker shakes free of her and shoves her into a stack of crates. He follows up with a roundhouse kick, but she ducks it and he just hits the crates. She makes a grab for him, but he punches her in the face. Angel gets ready to punch Dalton but gets distracted when the vampire he was fighting before grabs the box and makes a run for it. Buffy's opponent grabs her by the jacket and roars as he swings her around, over the railing and into the water. Angel sees her go flying. 

"Buffy!" Angel jumps over the railing and into the water after her. 

"Where are we?" Rain looks at Angelus as everything changes and they're in a Sunnydale alley. 

"Watch this." Angelus smirks.

Angel half dressed, crashes through the door into the rain. He stumbles over some trashcans and falls to the pavement. He cries out in pain and fear. "Buffy!" 

Rain looks around for Buffy seeing her no where, again Angel screams in pain. "Buffyyyyy!"

"What just happened?" Rain looked at Angelus. 

"I came out to play." He laughed again the scene changed. Rain looked at a lady who was working she was obviously at a school. 

Giles walks into the room. "Jenny, I was wondering if after you're done you would like to come over?" 

"I would love too."

"See you later then." Giles smiles sheepishly. He leaves, and she starts to finish her work while popping up something else, saving it onto floppy disk, she prints it out, and suddenly she realizes she's not alone. Angelus is there, he breaks a glass orb and destroys her computer, burning the printout, and then attacks Jenny. She runs out of the room down the hall with Angelus-1998, Angelus-2002, and Rain following. 

"Who is she?" Rain yelled. 

"Ms. Calendar, she's a teacher and Giles girlfriend." Angelus laughed.

Rain stops as she she's Angelus-1998 grab Ms. Calendar by the neck and break it the teacher falls to the floor. Rain puts her hand over her mouth as tears slip out of her eyes. 

Again the scene changes, Rain knows the place she's outside of Giles apartment he walks past her to find a rose on his door, Rain and Angelus follow him inside. Champagne in ice, Puccini on the stereo, and a note that says "Upstairs." Are waiting for Giles. Rain followed the watcher up the candlelit stairs, his smile freezes on his face as he sees the dead body of Ms. Calendar in his bed. Rain looks at his hurt face she turns to see Angelus smirking. 

"I never got to see what the man looked like." He grinned evilly. 

"If I could hit you I would." Rain glared.

Rain notices she's in a school again, a big sign over the doorway says library so she walks inside as vampires topple a bookshelf on Willow and break Xander's arm. Drusilla saunters into the scene, hypnotizing and African-American girl and then slashing her throat before ordering the vampires to take what they came for Giles. Rain looks around at the disaster she walks over to the table where something was happening before it was interrupted. Rain startled turns around to find Buffy running into the library, Buffy sadly kneels over the African-American's dead body just as someone points a gun at her and yells, "Freeze!"

"Who's the girl?" Rain turned to Angelus.

"Kendra, she was a slayer." He shook his head. 

Rain turned back to the cop and Buffy who was making loud protests, the police clearly believe that she was somehow responsible for Kendra's death and the rest of the mayhem at the library. But as the cop starts to handcuff her and read her, her rights, she lashes out, disabling the cop and evading a bullet as she runs from the school. Rain couldn't believe it people just didn't seem to care that these people were Buffy's friends. Rain rolls her eyes as the scene changes again. 

Buffy was walking when a cop stops her and holds a gun on her. Suddenly he's knocked unconscious by Spike. Rain smiles but when Buffy instinctive violent reaction she jumps back but Spike tells her that he's there as her ally. He says he really has no interest in destroying the world, like Angel does, and only really wants Drusilla back, so he's willing to work with her towards that end. When he tells her that Angel has Giles at the mansion, Buffy warily accepts his offer. Rain couldn't believe it Spike liked Drusilla ok maybe she could but it was still awkward. 

Again the world span and Rain found herself in a mansion as Angelus-1998 begins a ritual to revive some kind of stone. Buffy bursts into the mansion with Xander in tow, and chaos ensues. Xander rescues Giles, and Buffy faces Angelus-1988. Just then, Spike rises from his wheelchair and strikes Angel across the back repeatedly. Drusilla goes mad, attacking Spike to stop him from hurting Angelus-1998, and while Buffy is distracted by another vampire, Angelus-1998 manages to get up and complete the ritual, pulling the sword from the stone demon's petrified body. Spike renders Dru gently unconscious, taking her away as Angelus-199 fights Buffy. Back and forth they fight until, suddenly, Angel staggers. Angel looks around and asks Buffy "what's going on?" 

She realizes what's happened and kisses him passionately. But when she pulls away, she sees that the stone demon has reawakened, and the whirlpool that will suck the whole world into Hell has formed. 

"Close your eyes." Buffy whispers to Angel kissing him one last time, she plunges the sword through him, and both the whirlpool and a wide-eyed Angel disappear as Buffy bursts into tears. 

Rain reaches at her neck feeling something sliding down it when she looks at her hand she sees blood. "Looks like the little slayer has a problem." Angelus laughs. The scene changes again and Rain finds her and Angelus in the mansion again but they're not alone Angel is there chained to a wall. "Now, this is pitiful. He did that to himself." Angelus shook his head.

"Look who's talking." Angel slipped out of the chains. "Getting drugged by a 15-year-old." 

"I thought something was different." Angelus kicked Rain in the stomach she was caught so off guard she flew into a wall. 

"Rain, get up. You have to live." Angel punched Angelus across the face.

"Are you so dumb that you're going to talk to a teenager while your facing your alter ego?" Angelus kicked Angel.

"No, she needs to hear this though." Angel tripped Angelus to the floor and ran to Rain. "Rain, everyone needs you especially Connor just because something happens where you die or go to hell doesn't mean your life is over..." Angelus grabs Angel and throws him into the wall. Rain staggers to stand up but Angelus punches her back down.

"Nobody needs you, you're better off dying." Angelus kicks her in the side.

"Don't listen to him Rain, I need you." Angel tackles Angelus and punches him across the face several times before he's thrown off.

"Who are you going to listen to a wimp or a great vampire?" Rain covers her ears and stands up.

"I think I'll go with a champion!" Rain flips over Angelus kicking him in the back.

As a bright light glows Angelus seems to be going back inside of Angel.

****

************************************************************************

Hyperion

************************************************************************

Rain sits up and Connor jumps back. "Rain, are you ok?" Connor went closer to her.

"I'm fine, are you all right?" Rain touched his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Troy told us some news it seems like the baby is mine." Connor looks away. "Well, then I guess you're glad I'm back." Rain stood up and grabbed Connor's hand taking him downstairs.

Kay, Mac, Ara, Buffy, Spike, Bran, Gunn, Ecks, Fred, Wes, and Gabby all ran to her. Faith, Marshall, and Angel came up from the basement. "You're back." Kay ran towards him kissing him passionately.

"Yes, I'm back and I see so is Rain." Angel walked over to the teenage slayer. 

"Hey, I get everything you said and I understand now." Rain smiled at Angel then hugged Connor tighter.

"I have an announcement." Buffy smiled. "It seems like right now all our worries are over so, I'll tell you that I'm pregnant." Buffy beamed and Spike hugged her.

"I think you're wrong about everything is all over." Cordy walked into the Hyperion. "I believe I deserve the father." Cordy smiled at Connor. 

Tears started to fall from Rain's cheeks. "She made the Angel cry, which makes Mackenzie mad!" Mac breathed under her breath. "The Angel isn't supposed to cry makes Mackenzie mad, Con is sad that makes Mackenzie mad." A punch of papers started going in a tornado like figure. "Mackenzie mad!" Mac yelled and a chair flew right pass Cordy's head. "Mackenzie mad! Mackenzie don't like her!" Pens, knives, and chairs all started flying right towards Cordy. 

"Mackenzie stop!" Connor grabbed her shoulder.

Everything fell to the ground. "Kenzie, how did you do that?" Rain still had tears going down her cheeks.

Mac pushed Connor's arm away. "Mackenzie still mad because the Angel still crying!" The knives all came back up and headed for Cordy.

Kay waved her hands at the knives and they froze. "Mackenzie Callie Emmet stop it right now!" She boomed and Mac turned to look at her. 

"Mommy shouldn't make Mackenzie mad either." Mac shook her head and Kay started floating in the air. "Mommy, should undo whatever she just did." Mac glared.

"Kenzie, put your mom down. Just because I cry doesn't mean I won't be ok." Rain knelt down to the face the 5-year-old. 

"But, you're an Angel you don't deserve to cry." 

"Nobody does, but it happens." Rain picked up the girl as she lowered Kay to the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Mac apologized. Kay unfroze the knives and they fell to the ground. "Where's Con?" Mac looked around for her brother.

"Cordy, she's gone." Buffy noticed.

"He's gone with her." Rain whispered.

****

(Did Connor really go with Rain? Also what's the deal with Mackenzie how did she have the much power? Review and the sequel will come a lot faster!)


End file.
